


My Lips are Gonna Freeze, Little Miss Tease

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, And Ash and Shorter's poor blue balls, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Boners, But That's Not the Point, Fantasizing, I kept laughing as I wrote him, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Proposals, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The plot is literally Eiji being a tease, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weddings, Yue is so tired, fantasies, please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "Are you shitting me? Are you really jerking off right now?" He groaned as he tossed his pillow to his head. That got him to stop."Shit you're awake?" Shorter looked up. He continued his strokes in slow movements."Shut the fuck up and go to sleep Wong." Ash shuffled on the bed. He's trying to ignore Shorter's lewd look. It was dark and Ash really couldn't see him clearly, but he could make out the figure of his rather large cock. Shit."Ngh. Deal with it. I'm really horny now." Shorter snapped. His strokes got faster and more intense. Ash bit his lip at the sounds of his moans and that squelching sound.Ash hated how his dick twitched. "Can't you do it in the shower?" He had so many different conflicting feelings to deal with at the moment."Ah shit. Fuck Eiji you feel so good." Shorter was no longer listening, so engrossed with his fantasy."Shit." Ash squirmed some more. His dick was getting even harder, easily at full mast at the sight of Shorter in the dark, fantasizing about their other roommate, masturbating to the thought of him. Their roommate, who Ash was also a little in love with.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Comments: 44
Kudos: 328
Collections: fanfics banana fih





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think different of me lmao. This is so.....filthy lmao. There is no plot. Only Suffering, EIji being an accidental tease, and Ash an Shorter's poor blue balls lmaooo anyway.

Ash and Shorter have a rather big problem recently. Said problem was a Japanese man who was so goddamn hot but absolutely oblivious of his effect on them. Which seriously didn't help with the guilt.

Seriously. It's almost like he was teasing them if they didn't know better. 

Eiji was their third roommate after Shorter and Ash realized that they needed someone to help them pay rent. The apartment was too good to give up. It was close enough to Chang Dai where Shorter worked with her sister Nadia, and it was also close to the bus stop so Ash's commute to his university wasn't too far to walk. So no, moving out is not an option. 

Thankfully after negotiating with their landlord, a trip to the furniture store, some redecorating, and Sing recommending his boyfriend's best friend who also happened to look for a new place to stay, they managed to get a sweet Japanese boy who looked like he still went to college but was apparently older than Ash and nearly the same age as Shorter. They didn't expect him to be that sweet and kind with how much of a diva Yut-Lung was. How they were friends were beyond Ash and Shorter.

Eiji got Ash's old room while he moved over to Shorter's with a new bed. They all didn't mind the arrangement. Soon enough before they knew it, Eiji was already living with them for the past two years. 

Now Ash and Shorter adored Eiji, that much was established. 

Eiji was a photographer. He was a good roommate. He paid his share of the bills on time, cleaned, cooked and was so agreeable in every way possible. Shorter and Ash knew they hit the jackpot because it could've really been someone worse. Shorter would admit that if he and Ash weren't close friends from childhood and had met each other just now, they'd have a lot of issues rooming together. But Eiji adapted really well. 

Plus the man was funny, his eyes would twinkle with mischief. He's witty, caring, and so fucking adorable, you just couldn't hate him. 

It really was inevitable to find yourself developing some kind of feelings towards him. Ash was a weak man and Shorter not any better. Both of them ended up falling for the cute Japanese man. 

It also didn't help that he was so fucking hot and adorable at the same time. His body looked so soft especially with all the baggy sweaters he wore, but that one time they managed to catch him shirtless, it was revealed that he actually had a rather firm physique. They also found out that he used to pole vault but due to no longer training, his body had started to soften. 

Shorter didn't know if he preferred perfectly Adonis like sculpted abs Eiji, or soft, warm and cuddly Eiji, but he knew he was absolutely willing to have him sit on his face…or more He could step on him and he was going to thank Eiji. Ash couldn't even think about either choices without combusting on the spot. 

Of course, pining over the same guy should cause some kind of rift over their friendship, yes? Except that didn't really happen strangely enough. In fact Shorter thought it was actually comforting to have someone relate to the struggle. Ash on the other hand also really didn't mind. It's not like they were already dating. And Eiji would choose someone between them, then all of them would respect that. Not that Ash also had any plans of confessing. Shorter called him a pussy. Ash asked if he had any plans. Shorter blushed and didn’t answer, which was answer enough for Ash.

With that out of the way, there was still the dilemma of Eiji being too hot for their own good and absolutely oblivious over his effect over them. It wasn't only bad for their blood pressures, it was also bad for their dicks to always get hard out of nowhere. Both of them shot sympathetic looks when it happened. And there were so many instances of it happening, it was almost ridiculous how Eiji still hadn't gotten a clue. 

Said instance was currently unfolding before them.

"Eiji-wha--?" Ash nearly dropped his bag at the sight of Eiji and his...attire just as he walked into the room. Eiji was bent over the washing machine, unloading a new batch of laundry. "What are you wearing?"

Eiji chuckled but his head was deep within the machine. His ass was sticking out and wiggling right at Ash. Said butt was only covered by his red booty shorts from when he still pole vaulted. Goddamnit that plush ass was doing things to Ash. Those shorts were hugging the flesh in the best way possible. Eiji wriggled some more and this time turned to Ash with a triumphant smile. "Apparently the washing machine really does eat socks. It's in the back." He waved the fuzzy pink thing to Ash. His expression then changes when he realized that Ash asked him a question. "Sorry. I got so busy I forgot to do the laundry. It's the only thing I have." He replied. "I've been a bit too busy this week." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Ash's mind short-circuited. He knew he should say it was alright. People get busy all the time. It was fine, but all Ash could muster was:

"Is that my tank top?" 

Eiji looked down and grasped the hem of his shirt. Ash particularly avoided looking at one of his dusky nipple which were getting exposed from the stretch. 

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind? I'd rather not go half naked. Shorter's was too big." He explained. "I'll wash it of course. Unless if you're not comfortable--"

"I--um don't mind at all." Ash blurted. The idea of Eiji shirtless while wearing those booty shorts was too much, but him wearing such loose clothing that made his nipples play peek-a-boo with Ash wasn't exactly making him look chaster, in fact it might've added to the eroticism of the entire outfit. And he was wearing Ash's clothes too. It was driving him nuts. 

The sleeve slipped off of Eiji's shoulder and there it was again, dark, perked up nipples from the cold greeting Ash, teasing him to just push Eiji to the wall and start sucking them off. Eiji readjusted the shirt, just barely covering them from sight. Ash swallowed hard. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"A-anyway. I'll be taking a shower." He hastily made his escape as he turned around and adjusted his crotch from the discomfort of his pants tightening. "Shorter might be home soon."

Eiji nodded. "Alright. I'll load the next batch of laundry before I'll start dinner." He called out, but Ash didn't bother looking back with the fear of him seeing his erection. All Ash did was run to the shower and slammed the door as fast as he could, leveling his breathing. 

Fuck. Eiji looked too good. This was one of those problems they talked about. Whatever. Ash furiously unzipped his pants and jerked off as fast as he can. He wrapped his hand around his aching length. Oh he imagined Eiji doing this to him instead.

"I'm home--oh wow what are you wearing?" Ash gave a breathy chuckle, tipping his head back as he heard the new voice from outside. It seemed like Shorter was home.

Ash paid no mind to him though and continued to treat his dick until he was already thrusting into it. His release came suddenly and all Ash could do was bite down the scream in his throat. He caught his breath and rested his head on the cool tiles, panting.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Oi! My turn!" It was Shorter. 

Ash grumbled. "Get in line!" He shot back. He turned on the shower just to prove a point.

"Oh come on man!" 

Shorter groaned at Ash's selfishness. He was also developing his own problems down there. He didn't expect to find Eiji in his apron while wearing those sinful booty shorts while bending down to preheat the oven. The first thing that greeted him when he entered the kitchen for a glass of water was that butt facing him. The pink apron's bow rested on the small of Eiji's back and just on top of his ass like a cute bow for Christmas. 

And the way his shorts tightened around those globes? Too fucking hot. They were almost a second skin at this point. Shorter wondered if Eiji was even wearing underwear.

Fuck. The thought of Eiji not wearing anything beneath that was--

No no. Shorter strayed his thoughts away from that. His dick was already twitching in his pants. It threatened to become harder if he didn't think of something else. 

"So what's for dinner?" Shorter distracted himself and sat on the dining table. He couldn't stop looking at Eiji in this outfit despite trying not to. 

"I wanted to make meatballs and sausages since I'm kinda craving it right now." Eiji shot Shorter a smile. Shorter on the other hand waved that unintentional innuendo away. He hated how perverted his mind was. "But I thought, soup was also nice. So I made some beef stew and baked some potatoes to go with it. Hope you don't mind." He beamed at Shorter.

"That sounds great. I'm sure it'll be tasty." He shot back with a shaky grin. 

"You think so?" Eiji finished the tray of potatoes and had placed them into the oven. Shorter averted his eyes. But really, the seams of those shorts looked like it was about to burst.

"Yeah." Shorter sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He discreetly palmed his crotch in an angle he's just sure that Eiji wouldn't see. "I think you taste delicious--ah I mean your food would taste delicious." Shorter bit his lip at the slip up.

"Thank you." Eiji sighed. He didn’t seem to notice. "The soup will be done in a few minutes. Can you set the table Shorter?"

Shorter breathed. Right. That's a good idea. He could do that. He got up from his seat and reached over to the cupboard just above Eiji. He grabbed Eiji's shoulder while he stretched up to get the porcelain.

"Sure let me just get the plates--ngk. Mrghh!" Shorter instantly pulled away when Eiji bent down to pick up the knife that had clattered on the floor resulting with his ass brushing against Shorter's semi-hard cock.

"Woah! Careful you almost dropped that!" Eiji thankfully caught the plate that slipped off Shorter's fingers. He pouted at him. "That was really dangerous. You're getting clumsy." Eiji clicked his tongue.

Shorter didn't know what to do. The feeling of Eiji's ass against his throbbing hardness despite how quick and brief it was already made him all hot and bothered. This was pathetic. But if Eiji looked down he'll be able to see the tenting in his pants.

"I uhhh--bathroom!" Shorter skipped over and nearly ran away from a rather confused Eiji in his wake.

* * *

So there were more moments of this scenario happening. Ash and Shorter had gone a little accustomed to it that they've developed let's say, a reaction of teasing each other when one of them was presented with such situations. Shorter couldn't remember how they figured out that they both had the hots for the Japanese man, but Ash vaguely remembered seeing Eiji sweaty and flushed from his early morning run (Ash having not slept at all because of his research and Shorter barely awake to start the day) and meeting each other's eyes and _knew_ exactly what they were thinking of. 

Though despite both of them knowing how fucked they were (or the lack of getting fucked exactly), the teasing didn't stop of course. Somehow Eiji still hadn't caught on and it somehow made it even funnier, granted you weren't the victim.

Take for example, Ash at the moment.

"Eiji you're drunk." Ash shook the intoxicated man who Sing had dropped off from his and Yut-Lung's apartment. Apparently the visit turned into a night of drinking and so Eiji was far from being sober. Ash had the luck of being the one who greeted him in the doorway, hence the current problem.

"Gu-mmy-bears." Eiji slurred. He was mumbling Japanese while his arms were wrapped around Ash's neck. He was having trouble staying upright and pressed his whole weight against Ash. "I want gummy bears. Yue made me want..." Eiji squirmed in Ash's hold.

"Lucky." Shorter whistled with amusement over Eiji nuzzling on Ash's chest and the American was absolutely red in the face at the development. 

"Fuck you." Ash glared at Shorter who only shot him a lazy smile.

"I can do it if you want." Shorter offered.

"Go fuck yourself." Ash rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip on the man in his arms. "Eiji let's get you to bed and--oh nghh!"

"Oh boy." Shorter chuckled at Ash's expression. Eiji was now on his ear, nibbling the flesh there. Licking and sucking it. 

Ash was so shocked he toppled over to the couch, knees giving out. "E-Eiji ah! Haaa!" He writhed from under Eiji. 

"Gummy." He trailed down to the neck. Ash could feel all his blood moving south, his dick stiffening in no time 

"St-stop. Nghh hya!" Ash moaned. Eiji slid to his chest, playing with the hem of his sleeve. Wearing a tank top was probably a bad idea considering how much skin Eiji was free to touch because of it. 

"Oh my, Ash I see something getting excited down there. You really are sensitive on the neck." Shorter chuckled. He crossed his arms on his chest. Looking at Ash and Eiji in such a position was making him feel weird things. Seeing Ash's hard erection press against Eiji's stomach was definitely sparking up something within him.

Ash, flushed and desperate looked so adorable. The way he looked at Shorter was so cute, so uncharacteristic of him. "Sh-shorter! Help?" 

"Man what I'd do to be you." Shorter glanced back at Eiji's oblivious expression, staring at Ash's chest.

"I want..." He sighed. "Gummy."

"Eiji!" Ash moaned. Eiji was now nibbling at Ash's nipple and yeah Shorter figured that was the time to intervene before something worse would happen. The poor boy. Somehow they managed to tuck Eiji in his bed somewhere over the night. Ash was sure he was going to die from that, and excused himself to the shower where he stayed in for nearly an hour, much to Shorter's amusement.

Ash never wore a tank top ever again unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

Of course Shorter also had his share of Eiji being a tease. Ash made sure not to let him forget. One of them was when Eiji volunteered to give him a massage when he complained about his back hurting.

"I'm an athlete before Shorter. Massages are kind of our thing. My body ached a lot from exhaustion then." Eiji coaxed Shorter to the bed. "Come on. Lie on your chest."

And so that's how he found himself in his bed with Eiji holding a bottle of oil on one hand, and Ash sitting on the other side on his own bed, looking at them with curiosity.

"Alright strip for me." Eiji commanded. Shorter cleared his throat. His hands trembled while he slipped off his shirt from his head. He met Ash's eyes briefly and they look absolutely wicked. The little shit.

Shorter was down to his boxers and laid on his stomach on the bed. Eiji had poured oil all over his back. It was cold, but slowly warmed with Eiji's hands rubbing all over his back. Those fingers trailed the lines of his muscles slowly in soothing motions.

"Wow." Eiji prodded. "You are pretty big." His tone amazed.

Shorter muffled his choked sound with his pillow. He cursed his dirty mind. Eiji really sounded like he was talking about something else entirely, something else preferably between his legs. He could hear Ash's snicker. He was obviously enjoying the show of Shorter getting tortured in the best way possible.

"Working out paid off I guess." Shorter said nervously. He could feel the pressure of those hands loosening the knots and tensions in his muscles. He couldn't help but moan.

"I can see that." Eiji pressed some more. Shorter groaned. "You're so hard. I need to loosen you up."

This was not helping him at all. Shorter couldn't even hold himself back with how much Eiji's hands were wandering over his body. The massage felt pretty great too, but Eiji talking like that? Agony. It really took the cake.

Shorter squirmed from his touch. His cock was absolutely hard and it hurt how he was lying on top of it. He adjusted his hips.

"Relax Shorter. You're so tense." Eiji giggled. Shorter muffled another moan. He was panting now. "Oh Shorter your muscles....you're so tight." Hands on the small of his back, to his shoulder blades

Shorter's brain was turning into mush. His eyes rolled back. Ash was looking at them intensely now, face red and breath uneven too. Ash felt his body react over what was happening. Shorter moaning, Eiji saying those things....too much.

"I'm gonna mount you." Eiji cut in. "Is that okay?"

"W-what?" Shorter spluttered. He did not hear that right.

"I'll sit on you." Shorter internally died. Eiji continued "Is that okay? It'll be easier to do this." 

"Y-yeah. Go ahead." 

Eiji smiled at this and sat on his ass. That absolutely felt worse. He could feel every movement on his ass, every accidental grind, plus the push on his back. He was moaning louder now, unabashedly and shameless, his boxers probably wet with how much precum he was making. Shorter was already opened mouthed and panting wetly, flushed on the pillow.

And all the while Ash stared at them hungrily. 

Shorter didn't even know when it was over. At some point Eiji had soothed a knot of muscles and Shorter arched back in pleasure. The next thing he knew he was satiated and boneless on the bed, unable to move. He thought he might have came untouched or had a dry orgasm, but he wasn't sure anymore. His brain was too fuzzy to make up thoughts.

"Okay Shorter you can move now." Eiji grinned as he clambered off.

"Thanks." Shorter mumbled. "But I'd rather not." Other than he really couldn't, he feared Eiji would see the obvious wet patch on his boxers and bedsheets if he did.

"Wow, he looks really satisfied." Ash chuckled. "Was it that pleasurable Shorter?" He gave a wicked, knowing look. But Shorter eyed the bunched up blanket on his lap and knew he was affected by it as well. Ash ignored Shorter's stare and shuffled to alleviate the throbbing hardness of his dick.

"Of course." Eiji laughed. "Ash, you wanna try?"

Ash bit his lip at this, face suddenly red and playful expression gone. "No thanks. I'm good. Not a fan of people touching me roughly."

"Oh." Eiji sighed. "Well, if you change your mind." He shrugged. "I'll leave you boys alone then." He gathered his supplies and left the room. When they heard the distinct sound of Eiji's door shutting close, Shorter let himself another moan. 

"Fuck."

Ash burst into wheezing laughter.

* * *

The thing worsened when summer came around and Eiji became extra erotic. He tended to wear less clothes and walk more in a towel before and after showering in the summer, Ash feeling the full brunt of this the first few times around.

"It feels really good coming from the shower. It's yours Ash! Helps you cool down." Eiji sighed, droplets of water rolling down his throat and chest, down to the trail of dark hair on his navel to his--

"Y-yeah. I need to cool down." Ash would croak before running to the shower and immediately stroking his hard leaking cock into an orgasm.

He tended to wear skimpy clothes too, shorter shorts and tank tops. That kind of temptation paraded around the house all the time, driving them both nuts.

"Ah shit." Shorter groaned when they got home from grocery shopping one hot afternoon.

"What?" Ash glanced at the direction he was staring at. Apparently it was on Eiji sleeping on the couch who was only on his boxers. His shirt was rolled up from all the tossing and turning in his sleep, exposing his chest. The boxers low enough on his hips to show more of that teasing trail of dark hair to his crotch.

"Look at him, he's...it's almost like he's inviting us. Taunting us! Teasing us intentionally!" Shorter moaned. Eiji shuffled a bit. The fan was blowing next to him as if he was trying to get cool. He must have fallen asleep from the humidity.

"Don't be ridiculous Shorter." Ash tried not to trail his eyes hungrily all over that exposed flesh. Ash could feel himself swell down there. He had better control over his body, and he's trying not to get affected that much. Shorter though....

"Oh damn." Shorter clasped a hand on his mouth to prevent any more noise. Eiji stirred and slipped a hand through the waistband of his boxers to scratch the skin beneath. Then the very same hand smoothened over his chest, (Ash tried not to think about how those fingers grazed over his exposed nipples) scratching his collar bone. He stirred a bit, brows furrowed.

Right. 

"Umm...we we just need to cover him up." Ash cleared his throat. He could see how Shorter was getting affected really badly. He always did get harder faster than Ash. It was so easy to turn him on. There was a damp spot in on the large tent of his joggers now. 

Shorter sighed deeply. He was obviously trying to calm down. "Alright let me put on my hoodie on him." He shrugged off the yellow jacket and draped it all over Eiji's chest as a blanket. 

Eiji stirred again, a little displeased, probably from the heat. He grasped the soft fabric and turned to his side. He buried his face on the hoodie and took a deep breath.

"Fabric...softener. Laundry." He groaned. "Mhmmmm. Shorter...smells good..." Eiji sighed. 

"Goddamn." Shorter choked. "I'm gonna have to--" He gestured vaguely.

Ash nodded, understanding without a problem. "Yeah. Go take care of business." Shorter ran out of the room and slammed the door to the bathroom. Ash turned around to see Eiji blinking awake, probably from the loudness of the door's slam. 

"Mhmm? Oh are both of you home? Welcome home." Eiji rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily. "Should I start dinner? What time is it?" He stretched out his limbs before getting up completely.

"It's uhh still early. And I think we can do the cooking today." Ash started to put the grocery away. 

Eiji snorted. "You don't know how to cook, Ash." He helped Ash with the chore.

"No time like the present to learn." Ash grinned. Eiji giggled. He looked so cute doing it damn. "A-anyway. We bought some popsicles since it's so hot right now."

"Oh god ice cream. Nice." Eiji unwrapped one after placing the others neatly into the freezer. "It's been really hot lately." He looked over Ash with crinkled eyes before shoving the creamy white popsicle in his mouth. He's eating it lazily, slowly pulling and pushing the damn thing in his lips.

Ash gulped. Eiji was savoring the cold of the frozen treat. His tongue swirled around the tip just as he lounged over the couch. He let the treat off with a pop. "It's hot in Japan too, but it's not this humid." He slurped at the dripping cream as it oozed to his fingers. "We should get a bigger fan." His pink tongue curled over the side and then he licked his lips. Ash was transfixed.

"That--that should be illegal." Ash murmured under his breath.

"What?" Eiji swallowed the popsicle again with his whole mouth. He didn't break his stare from Ash. The tip bulged at his cheek and god Ash's legs were starting to weaken. 

"That is a good idea." Ash cleared his throat, gripping the counter with all his might. He needed to get himself together!

Shorter just came out of the shower, took one long look at what Eiji was doing, and immediately turned back to the bathroom without another word. 

Ash bit back a groan. Yeah that was a mood. 

* * *

Anyway summer meant the heat, and what better way to escape the heat than go on a trip to the pool? It was sponsored by Yut-Lung anyway being the rich bastards he was. Ash couldn't deny at least that he was kind enough to invite them. Or maybe it's just because Eiji was his best friend and Sing was his boyfriend so it'll be impolite to not invite Shorter and by extension Ash.

Playing in the pool was actually pretty good with how hot everything was becoming. Eiji himself was excited, but the only issue about it though was the sight of Eiji half-naked with only a tight swimming trunks covering his legs, water always rolling down him, and absolutely wet, was going to kill Shorter and Ash at the same time.

It also didn't help that their swim trunks didn't do much to help their erections. Yut-Lung was also sending them half disgusted and knowing looks as if he knew exactly what they were thinking of. Shorter tried not to feel too guilty about it. Ash tried to ignore him entirely. It didn't make any of them feel better though.

Anyway they stayed in a hotel overnight, and they divided the rooms with Ash and Shorter together in a room, and Eiji, Yut-Lung and Sing in a single one since Lee claimed he wanted so bonding time with his best friend. Ash and Shorter didn't know how Eiji could deal being the third wheel, especially with how Yut-Lung and Sing couldn't keep their hands off each other, but didn't question it out loud. 

The answer though was given to them that night when they were just about to sleep in the form of a shy knock and a sheepish smile waiting behind the door. Lo and behold Eiji down to his boxers and tank top, asking if he could stay with them since his roommates started to get all steamy and Eiji really didn't want to be between that. 

"I can sleep on the floor." Eiji pleaded. "Yut-Lung just really started moaning for Sing to tie him up and really, anything away from that is better." 

"I didn't need to hear that." Ash complained.

"Sorry I'm taking you all down with me." Eiji grinned unapologetically. 

"You're not sleeping on the floor though. You can take my bed." Shorter volunteered

"I'm not taking anyone's bed." Eiji insisted. 

"I'll sleep next to Ash." Shorter continued.

"Okay no offense though, but I don't think both of you will fit with how big you both are." Eiji laughed. Ash and Shorter looked at each other. "Or be comfortable."

"You can sleep with me." Ash volunteered. "I think we'll both fit." The beds were for a single person but if they slept close they'll probably be okay. Ash wasn't ready of that possibility though.

"Or me." Shorter cut in. "You can chose."

Eiji sighed. "Ash has an evil temper in the morning." He teased Ash who spluttered at the call out. "Plus Shorter tends to spread himself on the bed and I tend to move a lot in my sleep." Eiji placed a hand on his cheek. "Maybe we can push it together and I can sleep in the middle!" He exclaimed after awhile.

"I think that would work." Shorter nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

So that's how they found themselves with Eiji sleeping between them. After getting everything set properly, he collapsed head first into the joined mattress and passed out, never the night owl.

Shorter and Ash though were unable to sleep at all, too conscious of the body between them. It'll be easier if he didn't move too much. He did warn them, and both of them knew exactly what they'll be dealing with. But both of them knew damn well they could never refuse Eiji.

"Oh." Shorter muttered when Eiji's leg brushed against his. A hand of his grasped Shorter's wrist, murmuring something indecipherable. That hold in his wrist became a hug on his arm and now Shorter was too flustered to move. 

Ash arched a brow at Shorter's reddening face. "He hasn't even done anything yet and you're getting a boner?" Shorter licked his lips before answering.

"Can't help it." His throat was getting dry. "I'd like to see you resist him." Shorter could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly. It's not only that though. He was also flustered at the sensation in his palm. Shorter was 90% sure his hand was pressed against Eiji's crotch and the warmth was seeping into his knuckles, fingers carefully grazing that softness at every shift of position which Shorter didn't want to think about too much.

"Pervert." Ash stuck out his tongue. They stayed that way for a really long time until Eiji shifted in his sleep again and thankfully let go of Shorter. He's lying on his back arm covering his face.

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Shorter groaned. "Someone needs to lock me up before I do something terrible." He glanced over the sleeping figure snoring softly.

"Ah." Ash tensed up when Eiji rolled over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ash was stiff as a board, eyes nearly popping out when he slipped a leg between Ash's. 

"Oh...shit." Ash squirmed against the insistent pressure against his crotch. He continued clinging to Ash though, utterly oblivious to what was happening to Ash. "Nngaah Eiji." He pushed him away. He was not having a repeat performance of when Eiji got drunk. (although he'll admit that he'd been thinking about that nonstop every time he played with himself. Those insistent and rough tugs had been so good.)

Now one of those hands had slipped from his waist and rested on his butt with a squeeze--

"Mhmm fuck!"

Yep. Ash pushed himself off the bed and fell on a tangle of limbs on the floor. Shorter snorted at Ash's panicked expression. Yeah they really were getting pathetic. 

Needless to say, they weren't able to get a wink of sleep.

* * *

It's been going on for months now. Shorter wanted to cry. His wrist was hurting already. His ass, even worse. Ash too wasn't faring any better. He's probably shoved his dick into whatever slick hole he could make and inserted anything remotely phallic shaped inside him. 

They were tired but it still wasn't enough. 

If every waking moment they were plagued with the sight of Eiji being so deliciously sinful, then at night they were occasionally plagued with dreams of him too. 

Shorter shot his eyes open after that almost realistic dream of Eiji getting pounded into the mattress. Strangely, Ash was also there too watching. It felt so real. He could still feel that wet tight heat in his hard cock.

He glanced at Ash's sleeping figure and decided to fuck it all. He slipped his hand into his briefs, furiously stroking his dripping wet dick, desperate and absolutely needy. 

"Oh Eiji fuck." He thrusted in time with every stroke, electricity all over his chest. His chest was filled something tight and too big. The bed creaked with every movement, moans spilling out from his lips. "Eiji yeah baby. Oh yeah fuck." He shucked off his briefs off and threw it on the floor. 

The sound of slick and skin slapping joined his moans together with the rustling of sheets. He wanted Eiji. He wanted him. He could imagine him on his knees, sucking him off with his pretty mouth. Or he could be bent over the kitchen top while Shorter fucked him senseless. He'd be begging for it. He could be on their couch too, riding his dick while he was wearing nothing else but Shorter's hoodie.

"Ahh Eiji so fucking tight."

On the other side of the room, Ash being a light sleeper, fluttered his eyes open at the loud noises with the Chinese totally gone out of it. He glared at Shorter's figure. 

"Are you shitting me? Are you really jerking off right now?" He groaned as he tossed his pillow to his head. That got him to stop.

"Shit you're awake?" Shorter looked up. He continued his strokes in slow movements. 

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep Wong." Ash shuffled on the bed. He's trying to ignore Shorter's lewd look. It was dark and Ash really couldn't see him clearly, but he could make out the figure of his rather large cock. Shit.

"Ngh. Deal with it. I'm really horny now." Shorter snapped. His strokes got faster and more intense. Ash bit his lip at the sounds of his moans and that squelching sound.

Ash hated how his dick twitched. "Can't you do it in the shower?" He had so many different conflicting feelings to deal with at the moment.

"Ah shit. Fuck Eiji you feel so good." Shorter was no longer listening, so engrossed with his fantasy.

"Shit." Ash squirmed some more. His dick was getting even harder, easily at full mast at the sight of Shorter in the dark, fantasizing about their other roommate, masturbating to the thought of him. Their roommate, who Ash was also a little in love with.

"Eiji yeah like that." Shorter moaned. "Oh yeah, ride my cock baby. Ride it. So tight. So good."

Ash moaned. Was he fantasizing about Eiji riding him? Ash fluttered his eyes shut. 

"Fuck you Shorter. F-fuck." He gave in to his desires and whipped out his dick, pumping it in time with Shorter's strokes. He wondered what Shorter was thinking, what Eiji looked in his mind. Eiji bouncing on Shorter's thick and red dick while he thrusted faster inside him. 

"Oh Eiji. Suck my dick Eiji. Swallow it down." He thrusted into his hand. "Yeah shit." In his mind, Eiji was riding Shorter but he was also swallowing his cock down.

Shorter looked at him with a moan, realizing that Ash had joined him with his fantasy. "Yeah, damn so tight. Suck Ash's dick."

"Oh--nghh Eiji so fucking good." Ash uncapped a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He slicked his length and then poured some more on his fingers before circling his rim.

"Give me some too." Shorter whined. Ash tossed the bottle to him. 

Shorter wasted no time in drizzling his cock with the sticky substance.

Ash inserted his fingers into his ass, fucking himself open. "Eiji..." He didn't care if he was the one fucking or getting fucked. He just wanted. 

"Eiji--" Shorter continued. He was coming close. "A-ah I'm close."

"No." Ash whined. "Don't. Not yet." He thrusted faster. He curled his toes and threw back his head. 

Shorter was babbling now. "Sorry." He murmured. "Sorry. I'm coming--ah!" Shorter's face was filled with nothing but pleasure and ecstasy as his cum spurted out of his dick and splattered all over his chin and his chest. 

Ash whined some more. "You asshole." 

Shorter panted. He chuckled when the haziness subsided. "Who knew you were so whiny?" He crawled over towards Ash's bed. "Come on." He grabbed Ash's leaking dick. "Let me help you." 

Ash hissed at the new contact of heat in his cock. "Sh-shorter, shit faster." The other man obliged and pumped the red and weeping dick. Ash didn't stop with his fingers up his ass as well. He was hitting his prostate. 

"Eiji--Shorter...fuck." Ash whimpered. He was kneeling so Shorter could access his cock better.

"Come Ash." Shorter encouraged. "Come for me, come for Eiji."

That did it. Ash howled as he came. It spilled all over Shorter's fingers, mixing in with his. The others reached into Ash's cheek. After a few moments of silence and ragged breathing, they collapsed into the bed with heaving chests. They haven't even gotten such a mind blowing orgasm in a while.

Damn.

* * *

It had become a routine. Shorter and Ash started to jack off together when Eiji was already asleep. And luckily, proven from their previous encounters, Eiji was a deep sleeper.

It felt so wrong, jerking off like this. Their object of fantasies just in the room across them. It felt so wrong. But Ash couldn't help it, neither could Shorter. The thought of Eiji kneeling on the floor, ass spread for them to play with, him playing with his pink ass asshole, slipping in a dildo was too good. Or maybe he could be on the dining table, wearing only that pink apron while Shorter ate his ass and Ash gulped down his cute cock. Another one had them in the shower where it was Eiji fucking them both. 

Or one where Eiji was fully naked and had spilled icing all over his body, and he asked both of them to clean him up with nothing but their tongues. In this scenario, Ash would be lapping at that mound of cream on his pink nipples. Shorter on the other hand would savour the sweet and salty taste of the icing trailing his navel to the bulge between his legs. Eiji would squirm at the sensations and beg for more. The wildest fantasy they've made was Eiji dressed in lingerie and servicing them with a bullet vibrator up his ass while pleading them not to fuck him. Ash and Shorter didn't listen though, knowing how Eiji secretly wanted, calling him a slut and a whore.

They weren't proud of it. They couldn't even look at Eiji in the face anymore. Shorter hoped Eiji didn't notice the redness in their faces, or the way they couldn't even touch him anymore. Ash was guilty with how much dirty thoughts they mad over their friend. If he knew what filthy things was in their heads, he'd probably run away and both of them would be facing some kind of lawsuit.

But Eiji continued to smile. He continued to joke around, care for them, to laugh with them. It made them feel worse honestly.

The worse thing they've done was something they both agreed to have been their worst, something they swore never to do again. 

Eiji was getting busy with work again and it happened to be both Ash and Shorter's day off so they agreed to clean the apartment while Eiji was off on an important photoshoot.

Eiji also asked them to clean his room if they didn't mind, talking about the sheets and curtains needing changing, the floor needing mopping, and if maybe they could vacuum the rug as well.

Of course, they could never refuse him so Eiji had left his room unlocked before leaving for worked while Ash and Shorter divided the tasks between themselves. After nearly an entire day of cleaning, they finally got to work on Eiji's room.

They don't really get to see this space of the apartment, respecting Eiji personal space. It was neat, arranged in a manner where everything was accessible. There was clutter yes, but in the way that made the place lived in. He also grew some plants by the window sill. Ash couldn't even see traces of his old room anymore.

"So this is Eiji's room." Shorter set the mop on the floor. 

"Yeah. Come on let's start cleaning." So they started with the curtains, and then wiped the window as a favor. Then they mopped the floor until the only thing left was the sheets and the blanket.

"I'm tired." Shorter collapsed on the bed.

"Come on get up. Let's get this over with." Ash huffed at the body spread all over the mattress.

Shorter breathed. "You know. This is where Eiji sleeps every night." He moaned. Ash did not like where that was going.

"Shorter." Ash warned. 

"Do you think Eiji ever got off in this bed?" Shorter started to palm his crotch. "I bet he did. He's a man too." 

Ash groaned. He didn't want to think about it at all.

"Did he ever think of us when he did?" Shorter continued. "Even just a thought? How we might hear him with how close we are? Just next door?"

Ash licked his lips as he stared down at the man splayed out before him. Shorter was now pulling out his cock, teasing the head slowly while he sniffed the sheets. 

"Shorter Wong you dirty bastard." Ash moaned. 

"You're doing it too!" Shorter complained. Ash was also palming his pants, face flushed and breaths heavy.

"Ah-fuck." Ash hissed while he knelt on the bed, straddling Shorter by the waist. "P-pervert." He whined as he shimmied off his pants. They pooled on his thighs and Shorter was presented with Ash's beautiful cock. 

"You can stop anytime asshole." Shorter grinned at him. It's funny how he called him pervert with how he's the one hovering over him. 

"You tempted me into it." Ash grumbled. 

"Now it's my fault?" Shorter pushed himself up and hoisted Ash so he was sitting on his lap. Their dicks rubbed each other in a delicious way, both threw back their heads with a loud moan.

"Shit-ah smells...like Eiji." Ash pumped both of their cocks in time while he grinded against Shorter. 

"Fuck." Shorter grinded back. 

"This is so wrong." Ash cried.

"But so good." 

The scent of sex was undeniable. Their sex and the smell of Eiji mingled in the air. They could just imagine Eiji being there with him.

Ash murmured. "Eiji ah!" Shorter had grasped his ass.

"Eiji, fuck, I want to fuck you." Shorter was pressing kisses down Ash's neck. He was sensitive there. So sensitive. 

"Eiji." Ash grabbed at Shorter's chest, imagining it was Eiji he was holding.

"Eiji..." Shorter's face was so red. 

"Sh-shorter...?" Ash said between whimpers.

"Yeah?" Breathless, his hazy and clouded eyes stared into Ash's lustful green ones. Ash could not believe he was saying this.

"Fuck me." His voice was high pitched in desperation. He pulled away so that his ass was the one grinding against Shorter's. His rim was teasing the tip of Shorter's hardness. He was wet and slick down there. He loosened himself up before they even started cleaning because he knew they were gonna end up this way with Eiji out of the house and he couldn't wait any longer. 

"Oh fuck." Shorter hissed when he realized this too. His finger slipped in without a problem inside Ash. "You're so loose. Oh my god."

"You're not Eiji but we can pretend. You can imagine I'm him too." Ash continued to grind against Shorter's finger, looking for that bundle of nerves that made him scream.

"This is so fucked up." Shorter choked. He never thought it'll get to this. He never thought he'd be doing this with his best friend of all people while getting off to their mutual crush. 

Ash played with Shorter's nipples while he continued to ask. "You're hot anyway. I know you find me hot too. Come on." So what if he found his best friend hot? He's always thought so deep inside. He's always wondered what his cock would feel inside him, that thick girth stretching him out. And he knew how he looked at him sometimes too. He knew Shorter has thought the same at some point. 

"Ash." Shorter choked. He admitted he's always wanted to kiss Ash since when they were teens. He's thought about it for so long. But now he wanted to kiss Ash and Eiji. Was that okay? Was that even acceptable?

"I'll blow you if you want. I want to get fucked okay? I'm so fucking horny." Ash pushed Shorter to the mattress. His face was desperate, pleading, begging. "I want this inside me." He grabbed Shorter's thick cock. It was so strange to see Ash this...unkempt. He was always cool, always composed even when Eiji was so delectable and tempting in front of them, way better than Shorter. The grinding became even more insistent.

Finally Shorter relented. "Ash...kiss me." 

"Shorter." Ash breathed and wasted no time in smashing his lips against Shorter's, devouring him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Shorter's brain was fried. Ash was so skillful with his tongue, it was making Shorter buck up his hips.

Ash broke the kiss apart but a trail of saliva connected their lips together. Ash licked his red puffy lips and crawled down to Shorter’s legs. "I'm gonna start now." He gulped down the entire length.

"Fuck. So tight Ash." Shorter didn't hold back. He didn't let Ash tease him. He grasped his blond hair and fucked his throat. "Fuck. So good. So perfect. Eiji would love to see you like this. Eiji would love having you between his legs, fucking your throat open. Fuck." 

Ash moaned. He looked at Shorter with glassy eyes. Tears threatened to roll down Ash's red cheeks. And then just when Shorter could feel his climax, Ash pulled away with a growl.

"Ash!" Shorter whined at the loss.

"My turn." Ash's voice was hoarse. He straddled Shorter once again and sheathed his cock right into his ass. He didn't even wait, he fucked himself open in a quick pace.

"I want Eiji's cock inside me." Ash threw his head back. "But you enjoy thinking Eiji's doing this to you too, right Shorter?" Ash laughed. "Think of pounding this monster cock into his tight pink hole?" He grinded even harder. He felt Shorter's cock swell. 

"You like that huh?" Ash grinned at him. 

"Yeah."

"You wanna fuck him till tomorrow? Eat his ass? Your big cock would stretch him out. I almost can't even handle it." The blond mewled with such an obscene sound when the tip had driven into his sweet spot. 

Shorter whimpered and grabbed Ash's waist, pounding right in time. Ash let out moans at every thrust into his prostate. He's loving every single thing of this. He's so lost in the pleasure.

"You wanna cum?" Ash clenched his ass. Shorter saw stars. Ash stroked his cock furiously.

"Baby I wanna come." Shorter thrashed desperately. The bed started to creak.

"Cum." Ash grinned. "Cum Shorter. Spread your cum all over Eiji's bed."

Shorter didn't need to be told twice. He erupted just as Ash pulled out, leaking it all over the sheets. Ash continued to stroke himself until his cum had splattered all over the pillows as well.

Shorter couldn't move, bone tired and satisfied. Ash collapsed right next to Shorter's body. He gave Shorter one more deep and messy kiss before giving up all bodily function and flumped face down.

After what felt like hours, Shorter had the half mind to air out the room so the smell of sex left. Or at least wasn't as intense as before. The cum had completely dried on the sheets by now but neither of them wanted to move.

"That was..." Shorter began.

"Yeah." Ash didn't even know how to describe it. Good doesn't hold a candle, but that was also so bad. In so many levels.

"We'll never talk about that ever again.” Shorter said with finality.

"Yeah. But it felt so good though." Ash's face burned. Their dicks were still out, spunk covering them. 

"God yes." His companion admitted shamefully. The sound of a door creaking open and shutting close made them scramble, not giving them enough time to mope over what had happened.

"I'm home!" The familiar cheerful voice echoed from outside. Shit what time was it? Eiji was already back!

"Shit! The sheets! Take them off hurry!" Ash pulled the stained blue cloth off the bed, blanket and bedsheets. "Take the pillowcase too!"

"Fix yourself!" Shorter hissed. They were such in a disheveled state. Damn it. The door burst open and there was Eiji, flushed and smiling at them.

"Good evening guys! I see you look like you worked real hard!" Eiji beamed at them. "You both look really tired."

Ash and Shorter exchanged a look. Oh they definitely worked alright. The familiar tint of pink visited their cheeks. 

"Oh. I think I can do the sheets myself. Is it the only thing you haven't done yet? Eiji continued.

"No no. We'll definitely do it." Ash butted in. He eyed that suspicious splatter of stain on the center of the pillow that he hoped Eiji hadn't noticed yet. "Right Shorter?"

"Yeah definitely." He clutched the sheet some more, hopefully covering his jizz covered pants. "Why don't you go change first? I-in the bathroom?"

Eiji grinned. "Alright. I also got us take out so you guys don't need to cook anymore." He sauntered over his closet to take a change of clothes. "You guys look really exhausted."

"Umm...you look really energized." Ash replied instead of giving a proper answer.

"Oh yes. I figured out something exciting." Eiji chuckled. "I feel instantly better. Set the table will you?" He paused by the door. “One more thing, Ash why is your voice hoarse?”

Ash might have stopped breathing.

“Allergies.” Ash murmured. “From the dust.”

Eiji shrugged. “Do make sure to drink some antihistamine from the cabinet. I think we still have some.”

And with that Eiji left the room while Ash and Shorter let out the tensed up breaths they were holding. They scrambled to clean up their mess as fast as they could.

* * *

They were not avoiding Eiji. 

Nope.

Absolutely not.

But Ash buried himself in his research while Shorter was taking longer shifts in Chang Dai. They weren't avoiding Eiji, but they just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, not after that stunt they pulled. He's going to hate them after all the perverted things they've done. And then he's going to leave and then they'll have to find a new roommate and honestly Ash didn't want that. They don't wanna lose Eiji in their lives at all.

It had been roughly two weeks since. They've usually just come home to sleep and bathe. Other than that contact had been very scarce. Eiji was very understanding, bless him. Ash worried how long they could keep this up though.

"Ash, I made dinner. Eat with me?" Eiji knocked on his door and snapped Ash from spacing out.

"I uhh I'm busy. Maybe next time?" Ash made up a pathetic excuse. If he sat anywhere near him, he'll probably end up remembering what they did in his room and he's going to end with his mind filled with dirty thoughts.

"Oh, umm--"

The front door opened and Shorter strode in. He saw Eiji and Ash, then immediately said. "Ash, walk with me."

"Alright." It looked urgent so Ash had nice choice but to follow.

"You're leaving?" Eiji spluttered.

"Yeah. Sorry. We'll be back late." Shorter grabbed Ash's wrist and nearly dragged him out. "Don't wait for us!"

And that's how they found themselves in the park bench near their apartment. 

Shorter hadn't said anything yet. Ash was a little nervous about what this was all about.

"So what's up?" 

Shorter took off his shades and glanced at Ash solemnly. "We need to tell him."

"What?" Ash chuckled nervously. 

"Look man, I can't handle this anymore. The guilt is eating me up." Shorter explained. "I can't look him in the eye and I know neither can you. But I can't just avoid him! I really like Eiji, Ash. I know you do too so all the more reason to tell him."

Ash knew Shorter was right. He knew they should tell Eiji. They should come clean right now. Get it over with. And if he does decide he didn't want anything to do with them then they'll have to respect that. Hopefully he wouldn't file a lawsuit against them. Even if Eiji was kind, they shouldn't push his kindness. There'll be a line somewhere.

"Alright." Ash sighed. "Alright." He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Hey man, at least we'll still have each other if he does end up hating us right?" Shorter tried to lighten up the mood. They haven't talked about that either. Them, fucking each other. Shorter didn't know where they stood. He didn't know how Ash thought of their relationship, if it was purely physical or if there was something else as well. And then there was Eiji too. He liked both of them and the idea of letting one go for the other was unthinkable.

Ash was confused about it as well. He had always felt a different connection with Shorter. They were best friends, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of what it felt to be touched by him way since they were teenagers. But he also liked Eiji, almost like how he liked Shorter but not quite.

"I think I might like you." Ash confessed. "Look, we've been together ever since. I don't like you like I like Eiji, but I think it's unfair to compare you to him."

Shorter's chest tightened. "Oh man, I've thought about kissing you since we got detention in highschool."

Ash laughed. "Which one? We met in detention all the time."

Shorter laughed as well. "I also don't think I like you like how I like Eiji. It's close enough but that's the point, yeah? No two people are the same."

"If you put it that way." Ash smiled. "So what are we? Sharing the same man? Are we cheating on each other?" This was so confusing.

"It's a polyamorous relationship I guess? But honestly I don't know either. I just know I want you both." Shorter scratched his head.

"Assuming Eiji likes the two of us together." Ash pointed out.

"Or like us at all."

They winced at that realization. They forgot one vital detail. They forgot about Eiji's feelings towards them. 

Damn.

* * *

It was late when they got back and just as what they told Eiji, he didn't wait up for him. The apartment was empty and Eiji was already probably asleep. It's past his bedtime.

"We'll tell him tomorrow." Ash assured. So they slipped into their bedroom and started to get ready for bed. 

"You think he's really gonna hate us?" Shorter mused. 

"I hope not. Eiji doesn't seem like the type. But I really wouldn't push it." Ash replied. He started to strip to his boxers, ready to pass out. 

"Hey Ash." Shorter was still sitting on his bed, staring at Ash's movements.

"Yeah?" Ash turned to look at him.

"You're really gonna hate me for this." Shorter chuckled deeply. His face was red, eyes a little hazy.

"Oh my god. Why are you always so horny?" Ash ran a hand through his face. The obvious arousal was tenting on Shorter's pants. 

"I can't really help it if I live with two hot and beautiful people, can I?" Shorter licked his lips. 

Ash could feel his face burning. "You really are a pervert." He knelt before his legs and unzipped his pants, pulling out that hot throbbing cock to jerk Shorter off. It really was big. Ash can barely get his hand around it. He wondered if Eiji ever could.

"Takes one to know one." Shorter moaned, bucking his hips in the rhythm of Ash's movements.

"No sex." Ash warned sternly. "We need to be early tomorrow. Get all of this sorted out." He uncapped the lube and drizzled it all over Shorter's hard cock. He also pulled his pants off completely. 

"You too." Shorter used his foot to nudge at Ash's crotch. "Let me get you off." 

Ash shucked off his boxers and Shorter took it as chance to slip off his shirt. Now they were both naked and Ash was on Shorter's lap, grinding against him. 

"Wow." Shorter huffed. His muscles tightened as sparks of pleasure shot at every touch of Ash's hips against his. He grasped Ash's bare ass, spanking it once. "Fuck baby, put on a show." 

So Ash got up and teased Shorter with his ass crack, directing them to look at the mirror. He grasped the other man's hand and led them to his chest, letting him play with his sensitive nipples. 

Shorter stared at the sight in the mirror. Ash flushed and red on the face to the neck down, his wet cock bobbing at his every movement. It was fully erect and slapped against his toned stomach, leaving trails of precum. Shorter's expression wasn't any better. He's never seen himself so turned on before, so debauched. If Eiji were to walk in them, he'd see this.

"Fuck, baby. Eiji would love seeing you like this." Shorter murmured. His cock slid between Ash's ass cheeks. Occasionally it would brush against his rim and Ash would tremble. "He would love seeing you dirty and wrecked like this." He pulled at Ash's nipples at every word. 

Ash moaned. He wondered what Eiji would do if he saw them. Would he turn red? Stutter with embarrassment? Or maybe he'd look so turned on? Would he join the fun? Ash could imagine Eiji jerking off while they put on an exhibition for him. Oh yes, those beautiful fingers rubbing his hardening cock, he'd take it out and stroke it in time with their rhythm. 

"E-Eiji ah!" Ash mewled. "Eiji. I want you."

"Nghh, Eiji." Shorter groaned as he trailed kisses down Ash's neck. "Eiji, Ash." He sped his hips' pace. Ash was stifling his moans. 

"Shorter," he whispered. "I'm so close."

"Me too." 

Just as they were about to cum, a loud knock on the door jolted them into stopping. Ash jerked away from Shorter and fell on the floor. Talk about wrong timing.

"E-Eiji?" Ash asked. Shorter was still stunned by the development. He hated how his dick twitched at that. 

"Hey uhh I think we need to talk. Can I come in?" Eiji said from behind the door. Ash looked at their state of undress and immediately thought about how they cannot, at any cost, let Eiji come in.

"N-now isn't the right time I think." Ash said between gritted teeth. 

"Can it wait tomorrow?" Shorter finally calmed down and added. "We promise we'll talk tomorrow." 

There was a long pause, the silence kept them in their toes. The tension was palpable. It didn't help the horny feeling they were suffering. The tension of the man they fantasized about just outside the door, so close from catching them in the act of indecency, added fuel to the flames.

"... Alright." Eiji finally replied. "I just...we haven't been.... never mind." He trailed away. Shorter and Ash shared a curious look. Sure enough the next thing they heard was a bunch of sniffles. That set them in a different type of panic.

"Eiji?! Are you crying?" Ash spluttered.

"I just--did I do something wrong? You've been so distant lately. Like you're both avoiding me? If I did, maybe you can tell me so that I can apologize and do something about it?" Eiji's voice trembled. 

Oh god.

"No!" Shorter exclaimed. He shuffled out of the bed and swung the door open as fast as he could. "You did nothing wrong! You're perfectly--oh umm."

Eiji was in a night robe, loose enough that his chest was visible. The silky pink material caressed his body like a second skin. Ash could see Eiji too with door ajar. He wondered if he wore anything underneath. Eiji moved a bit and his sleeve slipped off his shoulder, allowing more access to the skin of his chest, neck and collar. His nipples were perked up and pink, waiting to be teased.

"Umm." Eiji bit his lip, eyes wide in shock. It took them some time to realize that he wasn't looking any of them in the eye. Instead, he was eyeing the rather big thing and leaking thing between Shorter's legs. 

"Oh." Ash realized that they were actually still very very naked. Which should have been the first thing they noticed. Shorter sort of regretted opening the door.

Eiji looked between Ash and Shorter, pink in the face, eyes darting between their members. He couldn't even look them in the face. You kind of see it in his face when it clicked in his mind.

"Eiji--"

"We can explain--"

"Were you masturbating?" Eiji blurted out. 

Ash's face bloomed red with shame. Shorter was conflicted but the guilt ate you his mind more than arousal. 

"Eiji..."

"Well?" Eiji pressed on.

"Yeah." Ash confessed. "We were." This wasn't how they wanted it to happen. They were supposed to ask properly, talk it out. Now Eiji would think they were just a bunch of perverts.

Eiji licked his lips. And then the strangest thing happened.

"Go on." He said. "Don't let me interrupt you." 

"W-what?" Shorter choked. Now Eiji had a smile on his face. It wasn't warm and friendly, nor was it malicious. It looked different. It looked nothing they've seen on Eiji.

"I said," he walked forward and into Shorter's space. Shorter stepped back until Eiji was inside their room. Both his shoulders were bare, the sleeves having slipped off them. All of his chest was exposed and he was looking at them intensely. "Don't let me stop you. Go on." 

Ash swallowed hard. "Are you gonna watch?" 

Eiji tilted his head. "Problem?" 

Ash and Shorter stared at each other. They didn't know what to do. They became even more painfully hard at the idea of Eiji watching them.

"I didn't think this was really gonna happen." Shorter muttered under his breath. 

"Have you thought of this happening before Shorter?" Eiji gave him a look, lips twitched up in amusement. He eyed him up and down. "I say you had, given how you just got bigger. You and Ash probably had."

Shorter had probably stopped breathing at this point. Ash was embarrassed, suddenly shy. It was different with Eiji actually in front of them and the imagination they've conjured when they fucked. He was both excited and scared.

"Come on." Eiji walked closer. "Have you gotten off to the thought of me?" His expression was predatory. His voice seemed to drop an octave. Or maybe that was their imagination?

Ash whimpered. 

"I have news for you boys." Eiji ran a hand through his chest slowly. Shorter couldn't believe this was real. That hand reached the ribbon on his waist. He pulled at it slowly until the silk robe parted to reveal his own naked body, cock erect and leaking. Ash's mouth was quickly dry, but Shorter's watered. 

Eiji smiled at them with a soft moan. "I've been thinking of you guys too." Ash's mouth hung open. Shorter wanted to pass out. Eiji had thought about them too. 

"Oh." Shorter pressed a hand on his lips. His face was hot he thought he might end up with a nosebleed. 

"Uh huh." Eiji sat on Ash's bed, legs apart where his beautiful cock was standing in attention for all of them to see. "I know you've done some naughty things. You've been giving me a lot of mixed signals you know? But both of you fucking in my bed was something."

"You knew?" Ash spluttered. 

"You were pretty loud. You didn't notice me come in. Both of you were moaning my name. You've put on a good show." Eiji's smile stretched into a smirk. "I got off that night knowing Ash had Shorter's dick inside him on my bed. I'm glad to know that it is indeed big as Ash said."

Eiji really was trying to kill them. Everything he's been saying was a stab to the heart and a blow to their aching arousals. Shorter wondered if it was possible to cum from words alone. 

"And then you guys became distant so I wondered if that was a fluke. Yet you continued fucking each other. The walls are very thin. I could hear it. All of it." Eiji explained. "But this pretty much resolves everything doesn't it?"

They were speechless. This was unreal. 

"I want both of you." Eiji moaned. "I want both of you, and now I need to ask, do you both want me too?"

The words were stuck in Ash's throat. Shorter's mind was still trying to catch up."

"Do you?"

"Y-yes." Ash finally managed to say. "I want you. So much. We want you."

"Yes. Please Eiji. We've wanted you for months." Shorter also chimed in. "Oh god, I want you so badly."

"Good boys." Eiji cooed. "Now let's have fun. Show me how you get each other off." He spread his legs wider. "You boys have been having fun without me. I think it's my right to see what I missed."

Ash gulped. Shorter coaxed Ash back into his lap. They were back on their previous position, but this time Eiji was staring at them for real. Heavy and hooded eyes observed them with scrutiny.

Ash was back to teasing Shorter's dick and Shorter continued playing with his nipples. They started a steady rhythm. Eiji licked his lips. 

"Talk dirty to him Shorter." Eiji instructed. Who would've thought he was so commanding in bed? Ash didn’t think he could last long.

"Fuck. Your ass is so perfect. You're sliding against me so well. I wanna fuck your tight little asshole. Baby. I want you." Shorter murmured to Ash's ear. The blond shivered at the praises. Ash was seeing white. 

Eiji looked pleased. He started to stroke at his member. "Tell Ash that I like it."

"Eiji's gonna love having you against him. He's so hard looking at you, at us." Ash moaned at this. "He's stroking his thick cock at the sight of you. Oh god you're so perfect. He's so perfect. I think I'm gonna--" Ash felt his ass suddenly wet with Shorter's cum. The warmth shot to his rim and trickled out to his butt. Shorter arched his back as he continued to shoot his load. He shook as he moaned as loud as he could, spasming until it was over. He felt tingly all over. The orgasm shook him to the core.

Eiji clicked his tongue. "Did I tell you to cum Shorter?" 

Shorter was still panting, his forehead pressed against the crook of Ash's neck. "N-no."

"That's right." Eiji sighed. "I'm going to have to punish you."

Shorter feared what that could possibly mean. Ash though was so turned on. Eiji's soft and cute demeanor was gone, only this strange erotic sex god remained.

"Ash," Eiji called. "Come here." He said sweetly. "I want to play with you."

Now Ash had no choice but to follow. He got up and sat on the space Eiji patted his hand on.

"This is what we're going to do." Eiji straddled Ash so that he was exactly how they were when Ash was with Shorter. "I'm going to get fucked by Ash and you're going to watch but you can't touch yourself at all, otherwise you don't get to touch me." Eiji warned. 

Shorter groaned. Ash tightened his grip on Eiji. Wow. Those words knocked the wind out of his lungs.

"Think you can do that?" 

Shorter silently nodded. If he'll say anything, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Good." Eiji wriggled his butt into Ash's hard dick. Ash though, was surprised at what he found.

"Eiji... this is..."

"Like what you see?" Eiji turned to look at Ash. Ash was going to go crazy. Eiji was so good at driving them crazy. Eiji wore a vibrator up his ass. A smooth pink thing. "I wanted to be loose enough for you guys." He continued.

"Fuck." Ash panted. This was what Shorter was missing. The sight of Eiji's hole clenching around the pink buzzing thing. And clearly Shorter knew. He was desperately squirming in his seat.

"Pull it out." Eiji said. He was now on all fours. Ash shifted the position so that it was easier to manage. He pulled the toy slowly out until the wet winking rim was gaping open for him to thrust in.

"I'm going in." He warned. Eiji replied by wriggling his butt. He was focused on Shorter and the agony on his face. Poor guy. Ash pushed his head inside and wet tight heat greeted him. It was so good, he threw back his head with a long groan.

Eiji too had whimpered. "Good?" He asked Ash.

"Very." It was so tight. So good. He was inside Eiji, he was fully sheathed inside him. "Very good."

"Tell Shorter how good it feels inside me." Eiji thrusted back. 

Ash babbled whatever praise his sex addled mind could think of. "So good. So tight. So fucking tight ngh." Ash said upon each thrust. "A-ah I wanna melt hah. I wanna fuck this ass till he cums. Eiji feels so wet. He's perfect. Taking me in so well. His rim is sucking me in like a greedy ngh, slut." He rolled his hips faster. The softness of his silk night gown rubbed him in the best places.

Shorter wanted to join so badly. He wanted to touch them both. He wanted to be between them. He wanted to be the one fucking Eiji. He wanted to get fucked. He wanted. Shorter cried out in desperation. His cock was so hard, the vein on the side was so prominent. It was red and oozing precum. One touch would bring him to climax.

It's worse with Eiji writhing in bed, that blissed out expression on his face telling you exactly how good he was getting fucked. Shorter just knew it would feel so good being the one pounding him into the mattress. The damned pink night gown that gave him the illusion of being scantily clothed or lewdly undressed was definitely adding to the trouble.

"Shorter oh mhmmm yeah." Eiji sighed. His sweet spots were perfectly hit repeatedly in that angle. "Oh Shorter. I wish you were the one fucking me." Shorter wept at that one last nail to the coffin. Eiji begging for him? Fuck. "It feels so good." Eiji moaned. "But I want your big cock inside of me." 

Ash pistoned his hips faster. That wasn't exactly jealousy, but rather desperation. Something inside him wanted this and another knew by first-hand experience how that huge cock would feel inside, how good it was.

"Shorter!" Eiji cried. "Ash! You feel so good!" His toes curled. Ash bent over and pulled Eiji into a kiss. The angle was awkward but god it felt too good.

"Eiji...Ash..." Shorter fisted the sheets. "Please! Touch me!" He needed them. “I want to cum!”

Eiji laughed. "Come here and fuck me." He called out the man from his suffering, who all but scrambled towards them like a man in need of the water. Ash pulled away. Eiji grasped Shorter's neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss. Then he wasted no time in sinking inside Shorter's dick. It was heaven. It was so tight. 

"Oh you're so big. I feel like I'm getting ripped." Eiji chuckled. This spurred Shorter more. He started kissing every exposed skin he could find. "Ash--"

Ash immediately stood in attention. 

"Suck me off and touch yourself into your climax later." Eiji ordered. "Right now you can do what you want with my body since you've been really obedient. Help yourself with a treat." Ash was an obedient pet, he would be if that was what Eiji wanted from him. So he pulled Eiji in a deep kiss the trailed kisses down his neck. He played with his nipples by nibbling them. He's always wanted to do that. He fondled them, kneaded, pulled at them, lapped on those hard nubs. Swirling his tongue. 

Eiji cried at the sensations. When Ash thought that was enough, he continued down to Eiji's groin where his cute hardness waited. Ash swallowed it down. Eiji arched his back.

"Ah fuck yes." Eiji sighed. He started to mumble in Japanese. English and his own tongue mixing up into the purest form of praise. "Good boys. You're such good boys." 

Shorter preened with the praise. Ash bobbed his head faster and grabbed his cock, tugging at it with the rhythm. This was what they wanted. This was it.

"I'm gonna cum!" Eiji fucked Ash's face. Ash tightened up with anticipation. He was ready to swallow down Eiji's load. Shorter never stopped. 

"Yeah baby cum for us." He whispered with encouragement. "Eiji baby, cum." 

In no time, Eiji trembled and arched his back. He let out a cry as Ash swallowed down every single drop of his cum. Eiji’s face was open mouthed, red and absolutely pleased. The dark haired man panted. He rested his head on Shorter's shoulder. "Don't stop." Eiji grabbed at Ash's dick. "Don't stop till you all finish."

So Shorter chased his own orgasm. His muscles tightened. He could feel that peak of pleasure close. Ash was also thrusting against Eiji's rough hands. He wanted this. They wanted this. 

Suddenly Ash spilled all over Eiji's hands. He cried out in pleasure. Some of his spunk stained the silk of Eiji's night gown. And then not long after Shorter followed. His cum filled Eiji's hole until they leaked out of his ass to his gown. It was stained now with their cum. Shorter felt proud.

After a long time spent in silence just catching their breaths and basking in the hazy post orgasm feeling of lightness, Eiji finally mustered himself to move. He pecked Ash’s lips and then Shorter’s, a lazy and stupid smile only as satiated man could ever make.

“I love you guys.”

Ash chuckled. He pressed a kiss on Eiji’s forehead and a peck on Shorter’s cheek.

Shorter sighed. “We love you too.”

* * *

It was late at night. His two roommates were tangled around him after that mind blowing sex. They were all bone tired but absolutely contented. Still Eiji slipped away from their hold, the soft albeit now stained material of his night gown stroking his skin as he put it on once again. He picked up his phone, entered a number and dialed.

It rung. And the after the fourth ring the other side picked up.

“…I’m assuming because you called this late, you got properly laid and you can finally put me out of my misery.” The voice grumbled, obviously roused from his own slumber.

“I guess the silk robe was a good idea,” Eiji laughed. “Thank you Yue.”

“Good. Don’t ever call me again.” And with that he dropped the call. Eiji chuckled as he slipped back in between his roommates, possibly already more. They’ll talk about it tomorrow. For now there was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna talk about Sing." Yue sighed, lips then pressed together in tension. That didn't look good. Eiji immediately furrowed his brows.
> 
> "What about him?" Eiji sat across Yue and grabbed his glass. "Did you two fight?" The man was noticeably absent at the moment. Eiji dreaded what that could mean.
> 
> "So you know we went on a date last week right? It was just dinner." Yue took a sip from his glass, eyes distant. "We've been talking, the usual. The food was good, maybe a little too saucy for my taste. Anyway that's not the point. The point is, we were having fun one moment, about to finish dinner and maybe have some good sex when we get back when the strangest thing happened." 
> 
> Eiji took a sip from his glass. Yue continued. 
> 
> "He suddenly pulled a box from his bag--"
> 
> "He gave you a ring?" Eiji shot up excitedly. 
> 
> "No. Don't interrupt me Okumura. It's something better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUESING?? IN MY PORN?? ITS MORE LIKELY THSN YOU THINK
> 
> Okay for real I started writing this for the porn, and then I got tired of it and set it aside. But I came back for the Yuesing apparently lmao. And I throughly enjoyed doing it so here we are. I wrote more than what was necessary for this ridiculous porn. I just want it completed and out of my.system sgshdjdj.
> 
> I reread the whole thing and realized how ridiculous it is hahahahaa but if you're here for the shits and giggles then be my guest. Don't come in with your pitch forks though. The tags are there for a reason.

Eiji had been living with his new roommates for quite some time now. And the new address meant he wasn't able to see his best friend. It couldn't be helped. Sing was moving in with Yue now and though his flat was big enough for the three of them, Eiji really rather not meddle with that.

Especially with how much they just couldn't seem to detach themselves from each other. Luckily Sing knew someone who was looking for a new roommate. The place wasn't bad, and it was located near Eiji's studio. The roommate though might not be so agreeable. But Sing assured them they were great. It didn't occur to Eiji that there were two of them. But nonetheless, cheaper rent was cheaper rent and if he had to share it with two guys, it was no issue. 

At least Sing was right and his roommates were pretty great. Now two years have passed and he's happily living in his apartment. Anyway, Yut-Lung asked Eiji to come over to his flat to catch up on things. He sounded pretty insistent on the phone like it was urgent so Eiji wasted no time and got there as soon as he was available.

"Alright Yue. What did you want to talk about?" Eiji was pleased to know that there was so many changes in the flat. Sing's things were littered all over the place, finding a home next to all of Yue's expensive home decor. It was endearing.

There was a glass of wine waiting for Eiji. Yue already had his glass on his hand, and by the looks of it, it wasn't the first. 

"I wanna talk about Sing." Yue sighed, lips then pressed together in tension. That didn't look good. Eiji immediately furrowed his brows.

"What about him?" Eiji sat across Yue and grabbed his glass. "Did you two fight?" The man was noticeably absent at the moment. Eiji dreaded what that could mean.

"So you know we went on a date last week right? It was just dinner." Yue took a sip from his glass, eyes distant. "We've been talking, the usual. The food was good, maybe a little too saucy for my taste. Anyway that's not the point. The point is, we were having fun one moment, about to finish dinner and maybe have some good sex when we get back when the strangest thing happened." 

Eiji took a sip from his glass. Yue continued. 

"He suddenly pulled a box from his bag--"

"He gave you a ring?" Eiji shot up excitedly. 

"No. Don't interrupt me Okumura. It's something better." Yue sighed impatiently, or excitedly depending who you asked. "No it was not a ring. It's better than a ring. He pulled out a _lùhng fuhng ngáak_ out of nowhere and slid it across the table like some fucking imperial prince asking my hand in marriage!" He squealed. 

"No!" Eiji cried out in disbelief. This was amazing.

"Oh yeah bitch. It's real." Yue revealed the golden band on his wrist from his sleeve, wide grin on his lips. "One tael worth, nine dragon carving bracelet, baby. That's a _lùhng fuhng ngáak_ for you. Bitch I'm getting married!" He jumped from the couch and threw himself around Eiji's arms. Eiji screamed with him in happiness. 

"Oh my god!" Eiji laughed hysterically. "He even went through the extra hoops to make it traditional!" Well, as traditional as it could get.

Yue vibrated with undeniable excitement now. "He did! He even went to fucking Wang Lung and Hua Lung to ask for my hand in marriage!" He cackled. "Wait no not ask. It was a declaration. I'd pay to see their faces when he did this." 

"I'm so happy for you." Eiji said. They tumbled on the couch, hands still grasped at each other.

"I'm so happy Eiji." Yue sighed. "We just have to pick an auspicious—“ He snorted. “Auspicious, so stereotypically Chinese. Anyway—a day for it. We'll go to a temple. And I'll buy him a ring. He's American born. Maybe he'd like to have a ring as well to go with the bracelets. We can't have a traditional Chinese wedding, but this is enough." He glanced at his golden bracelet. "This is enough."

"You deserve it." Eiji looked at him with a genuine smile, his chest burst from all the feelings he was now experiencing. 

Yue laughed and then looked at Eiji. 

"Okay. I'm done. What the fuck has happened to my best friend while we haven't seen each other?" Yue sat up. "If your roommates are terrible, I swear I can do something about it."

Eiji chuckled. "No. I swear they're good. They're really good." 

"Are we talking about the same people? Ash Lynx and Shorter Wong?" Yue snorted. 

"That moniker is ridiculous." Eiji laughed. 

"I would love to see you say that to his face in middle school." He leveled Eiji an amused look. The fact that Yue, Sing, Shorter and Ash knew each other since way back was both funny and a little jarring to Eiji. It was weird being part of them since they all seemed to be close already despite Yue vehemently denying his friendship with them. 

Eiji rolled his eyes. "They're actually pretty sweet. They helped me move my stuff in. They're fun to be with too. I don't think I've ever been bored when I'm with them." He smiled.

"Ugh those ruffians wouldn't know how to be civilized if it killed them." Yue poured himself another glass of wine. "I remember how they kept pulling my hair when we were kids. They also steal my candy. Them and Sing actually." He huffed.

"Yet you're gonna marry Sing soon." Eiji chuckled. 

"He's different." Yue crossed his arms with a sniff.

Eiji shot him an amused look. "Shorter was welcoming. He's always so full of energy. Ash though was pretty awkward. It took awhile for him to warm up to me." 

"Damn brooding bastard." 

"He kind of is." Eiji laughed. "Them being best friends is a little weird. They're nearly opposites." Eiji contemplated. They complimented each other though. What Ash lacked, Shorter was there to cover, and what Shorter messed up, Ash was there to fix. Vice versa. It was a good dynamic. Eiji was happy to see it.

"Actually, I think I have some stuff I need to ask you about." Eiji flushed. He grabbed the stem of his wine glass nervously. "Are they together? Like romantically involved?" 

Yue nearly spat out his drink. 

"What?" He coughed. "Them?!"

Eiji gripped his glass. "They act like it actually. Whispering among themselves and they sleep in the same room, different beds though....I think. They talk to each other and seem to understand each other with vague gestures. I just thought maybe they are?" He laughed. "Not that I mind...umm. They aren't as loud in bed like you and Sing if they are--"

"Stop! Stop! Shut up! I don't wanna hear about Callenreese and Wong fucking! Or even think about it!" Yue screeched. "Oh god my ears! Shorter would've told Sing if they were so, no. I don't think so." Yue was disgusted.

"Oh." Eiji shuffled in his seat.

Yue narrowed his eyes. "Oh no. I know that look. That's you wanting to bang someone." He groaned. "Alright who is it? It's Callenreese isn't it?" Yue gagged. "Actually I think Shorter isn't that bad. Callenreese's temper can turn you off. Too much angst in that boy. Pretty face though that's for sure. You've gotten off to him I'm about 95% sure." 

Eiji covered his face. "Oh my god." 

"It's true though. I know how filthy that mind of yours work Okumura. You're kinkier than me and that innocent face of yours lets you get away all the time!" Yue rubbed his temples. 

"See that's the advice I was gonna ask you about." Eiji started. "At first I think I like Ash. He's smart, handsome. He looks so feminine but not overly feminine. He could be pretty manly, and his voice sounds really rough he just woke up."

Yue rolled his eyes. "Typical." 

"But then later on I kinda looked at Shorter and thought, he was actually also pretty great right?"

"Oh boy."

"And then it doesn't help that Ash looks so beautiful. But Shorter also looks so hot, especially when he just comes back home from working out. Yue, I think he can carry me and push me against the wall without any problem." 

"God help me."

"I think I like them both. Yue, it's so weird. Is that wrong? I can't imagine having to pick one." Eiji bit his lip. "It's pretty weird. I haven't felt like this ever." He gulped down the glass of wine. "I can't stop thinking about it. I want to be between the two of them and they can ravish me till kingdom come."

"Please stop. I'm begging you." Yue sobbed. He forgone the glass and downed the entire bottle. "You kinky bitch. Are you seriously going to propose a threesome?" 

"No!" Eiji spluttered. "I don't even know if they're into men--"

"Gay." Yue interrupted. "They're all gay. We're all fucking gay." 

"--Or be into that kind of thing. Most of all I don't know if they like me that way!" Eiji continued. "One person is already difficult but two? Twice the odds." He mourned.

"I highly doubt they don't though, or won't like you." Yue clicked his tongue. "First off, you are a babe. Second if I know right, Wong is horny, like 80% of the time. Callenreese though, he can be an unreadable bastard if he wanted to." 

Eiji sighed. "Yeah. I don't wanna make a fool of myself." Then he grinned. "So I decided maybe I'll test out the waters just a bit." 

"And how exactly will you do that?" 

Eiji grinned, the idea was already clouding him for days. "Well, I'll just have to seduce them of course."

Yue prayed to all gods that existed to strike him down.

* * *

After that visit to Yue, Eiji devised a plan into motion. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just going to start an experiment. Yeah. Like throwing a bone. If they weren't interested, then it wouldn't matter. And besides it'll be subtle enough that it'll look like an accident. 

So a few days later he started it slow. 

Every weekend the three of them had movie night. Movie nights were time for them to spend time together and relax. It's not really compulsory, but apparently it had been Ash and Shorter's tradition ever since. So Eiji, being a new part of the system, wanted to blend in. They welcomed him with open arms.

Tonight, Eiji made sure to sit between the two of them, Ash on his right and Shorter on his left. The movie started, Eiji had the bowl of popcorn on his lap and they watched. Shorter picked the movie and placed some kind of romcom much to Ash's dismay. Eiji didn't mind. 

Eiji enjoyed the show, however he sneakily started to touch them, starting with their shoulders. He'd rest his head on one of them. And then his fingers danced on their knees. It was a casual touch at first, one you can brush off as accidental. One hand on Shorter's calf, the other on Ash's thigh. When something exciting happened on screen, he gave them a small squeeze and then he checked their reactions on the corner of his eye.

Shorter simply sucked in a deep breath. Ash was silent. Both were focused on the movie. The credits rolled and it was over. There wasn't anything else though, and Eiji might have been just a little bit dismayed. Eiji bid them goodnight. 

That was fine for now. 

Next time he'll be bolder. 

A week later Eiji came up with another plan.

He started occasionally wearing skimpy clothes. Just shorter and tighter boxers and some looser shirts. He looked like he wasn't wearing underwear beneath it. 

He also cleaned the apartment in some tight pair of pants and an old loose shirt of his, flashing his ass every now and then with the tight material of his jeans hugging them snugly. He scrubbed the floor in front of Shorter, wiggling his ass with a little more emphasis than usual. He stuck it out a lot too while vacuuming in front of Ash. 

Now Eiji cleaned in tight pants more often. Although all Ash did was offer him help with the cleaning and Shorter had offered to cook that day, nothing more. The same routine happened, the same interaction. This then became a game to Eiji, a challenge of how slutty could he be without getting called out?

He eyed any possible reactions from the two. There weren't really many changes. Eiji supposed his actions weren't really that obscene...yet. That's alright, Eiji thought. He could level it up a bit, he thought with excitement. The exhibitionist in Eiji flared up sprinkled more with his love for challenges and his innate stubbornness. Indeed, he'll have to border between the fine line of indecency and modesty. And now Eiji played. 

Eiji made his next move in the next few days. He had to be subtle, otherwise it would look awkward and intentional. No, he had to build it up carefully. 

"Hey Shorter?" Eiji slid to Shorter shyly. 

Shorter beamed at him. "Yep? What's the matter?" 

Eiji gave a sheepish smile. "I left my camera in the studio and I need to edit it now. Would it be okay if--"

"You want me to give you a ride?" Shorter got up without hesitation.

"Yes I want to ride you!" Eiji feigned innocence with his broken English, sprinkled with enthusiasm. It was something they teased him non-stop the first few months they were together. It's not mean, mostly just calling him adorable. It came handy now. 

Shorter's smile faltered. "Umm...you mean you want to ride my bike." He cleared his throat, a nervous laugh left his lips. "The other one means--"

Eiji blinked at him. Shorter's face pinked. "...ah never mind." Shame, Eiji thought. Did they really think he was that innocent? Oh well. It worked better in his favor anyway.

"Yeah! Is that okay?" Eiji clapped his hands together regardless. "I just need to get my things? It'll be quick I promise!"

"Of course Eiji. Let me get my keys." Shorter ruffled Eiji's hair.

And now they were on the rumbling machine with Shorter in front of him. Eiji wrapped his arms around the other man's torso, face pressed on his toned back. God, Eiji thought, he was so big and muscular. He made sure to keep his hold on them and to breathe in his scent.

He kept his fingers on Shorter's waist, gripping on the waistband of his pants and the flesh beneath it. Every bump on the road gave him an excuse to move his hands and shuffle on his seat. His crotch was pressed on Shorter's back and the vibration of the bike made it all enjoyable. 

By the time they finished their trip, Eiji was already a little turned on and was just disappointed that they were already back to their apartment so soon. Though, any more of that and he's probably gonna lose control.

"Thank you Shorter. You really saved me." Eiji smiled at the man. "If there is any way I can repay you, just tell me okay?" 

Shorter laughed, though a little breathless. "No problem. It's a small thing." He opened the apartment door. Ash was already home and was typing away on the table. He looked up at them.

"Went somewhere?" He pressed up the bridge of his glasses.

"Yep." Eiji beamed. "Shorter helped me pick my camera in the studio. He let me ride him." 

"I--" Shorter spluttered. "I gave him a ride in my bike."

Ash looked between them. "And the reason why Shorter is red in the face is...?" 

"It's cold." Shorter cut in, voice husky. "Outside." 

Eiji gave a secret smile. Perhaps there was finally an effect after all. Ash raised a brow. "Right." 

"Anyway I'll go ahead. I have work to do." Eiji skipped away to his room, locked the door, launched himself on his bed and sighed. His knees were already weak from when he dismounted the bike. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He reached into his pants, wasting no time for foreplay. He was already half hard, so it didn't take long for him to reach full hardness. He wanted it rough, he wanted it fast. Eiji pressed his face against the pillow, muffling his moans. Yes. Eiji thought. He could imagine that muscled body taking him, maybe on that motorcycle while its engine rumbled on his back. Damn. 

Eiji smeared his precum all over his shaft, pumping it faster. God he wanted it. With a body like that, it ought to have a big package waiting for Eiji. He bit back his moan, lips trembling. 

One hand reached for the tissues on his nightstand as he felt that climax coming closer. One last thought of rough hands on his body had him spilling all over. He shuddered then slumped on the bed after wiping himself off. 

That sure blew off some steam, but it still wasn't enough. Eiji wanted more. He wanted so much more. He threw the tissues away and thought of more naughty things to do.

* * *

"I think it's working." Eiji told Yue the next time they met. 

"Is that literally the first thing you'll tell me the moment you sit down?" Yue grumbled as he finally waved the waiter for brunch, their usual order on the way to being cooked. "You expect me to understand what that means without explanation? I don't want to know about Wong and Callenreese's sex life."

"Ah but you understand it anyway." Eiji teased, sitting down into the chair across him.

"You could at least be decent enough to greet me. No 'how are you Yue?' or 'how are the wedding plans going? Will you have a traditional dress and will it be embroidered by hand from China?' which for the record will be, or perhaps a 'will you make me your best man, Yue?' god." Yue pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically, his dainty manicured fingers raised.

Eiji blinked. "I'm going to be your best man?" 

"You haven't asked for it yet." Yue raised a brow. 

"Shouldn't you ask me?" Eiji laughed. "That's how it goes right?" Yue have him an unimpressed look. Typical of him. "Alright, Lee Yut-Lung, will you give me the honor of becoming your best man in your wedding with your beloved Sing Soo-Ling?" 

Yue smiled. "Of course idiot." Eiji rolled his eyes. "I hate how we'll have to do it with a pastor but whatever." He sighed. "Anyway, I know you're dying to tell me what you did in the past weeks. Come on, tell me how much of a slut you were." 

Eiji chuckled. "As I was saying, I think they're starting to get a little flustered. I could recall a couple of instances where they end up flushed and panicked." 

"So that means you'll confess soon." Yue had this hopeful look. "Propose your kinky plan and finally achieve your dream threesome, get laid and maybe finally focus on my wedding." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Eiji's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Besides, I can't be sure you know? I want them to want me like I want them. And if it doesn't play off the way I want it then it's fine. At least I tried and got some good time getting off."

Yue made this look. His expression told him how done he was with Eiji's bullshit. "Sadist. You're enjoying yourself."

"As if that isn't obvious enough." Eiji's eyes sparkled. Their meal arrived in piping hot plates. "Anyway, do tell me about my best man roles."

* * *

This time, Eiji decided to go for Ash on the rare occasion they were alone with Shorter still working. The key was touch and he had just the thing for it. He thanked Yue for insisting he kept some products for skin and beauty care.

"Hey Ash? Can I ask a favor?" He goes to Ash with the same pleading tone he uses. Ash looked up from his laptop. He's always wearing his wire freaked glasses nowadays. 

"What's the matter Eiji?" Ash set his laptop aside. 

"Do you mind putting lotion on my back? I can reach it and my skin is getting dry." He slowly fluttered his lashes. Ash seemed to hesitate, eyes darting around the room.

"Sure." He got up after contemplating it. Eiji handed him the bottle after shooting him a grateful smile. Then he took off his shirt and was bare before Ash. 

"Right." Ash cleared his throat. He then poured a dollop on his palm and spread it all over his back. Eiji shivered at the contact. 

"It's cold." Eiji chuckled. His chest started to pound. 

"Sorry." Ash murmured, hands sliding up and down his spine. They went in circles around his flesh, spreading it all over with unconscious shyness. It smelled like pine and roses, very fragrant. Eiji closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Thank you." Eiji said, mourning silently that it was over. But he smiled at Ash anyway, hoping he'll be able to coax him into doing it again some other time.

"No problem." Ash grasped the bottle with both his hands. He was biting his lip as he gave an awkward smile.

Eiji tilted his head. "Do you want me to return the favor?" He eyed his trembling hands. "I can do you, if you want."

Eiji did not anticipate his reaction of squeezing the bottle too much in shock and somehow spilled the cream all over Eiji's chest, some landing on his face. He blinked, looking up at Ash with a look of surprise. Ash looked mortified. 

"Ah." Eiji chuckled. "You squirted too much." He wiped the sticky substance on his face. "It's so thick. It's dripping off me." He made a show of spreading the cream slowly all over his body, making sure to emphasize his chest and his hips. He grazed his nipples a couple of times, then he bared his neck, off to his shoulders, his stomach.

Ash thrusted the bottle to Eiji with a quick apology and retreated back to his work. Eiji supposed that was good enough for now. He did not miss the slight pink dusting Ash's pale cheeks.

* * *

It's not like he does it every day. Honestly, working adults tend to be tired half the time and you could not believe how erratic Eiji's schedule was. But when he had the time and was in the mood, Eiji tried to do more exciting things that would ultimately end up with him jerking himself off intensely just before sleep. 

Lately he found Ash and Shorter flushed and stuttering when they're together. He was sure at least that they were interested in participating in some physical activities that involve him getting pounded on the bed so if anything, Eiji was assured he could at least end up getting fucked by one of them. (If the constant semi hardness on Shorter's pants indicated anything. Yue was right. He was almost always horny. Ash's shy and more controlled reactions was also cute. Eiji sometimes wanted to take him right there and then, make him moan out his name.) 

But Eiji wasn't satisfied with just sex. Not only was it going to be awkward, he was absolutely sure he wanted more. He wanted to be in a relationship with the two of them. He wanted to snuggle with them every night, cook for them, go on dates with them. There's a voice deep inside him that told him to just confess it out and see where it'll take him. That voice sounded like Yue. 

Yet there was a nasty and (let's be honestly) kinky side of Eiji that wanted to prolong this game. There was a dramatic voice inside him that craved for the dazzle, the flare, the surprise. Strangely it also sounded like Yue and his dramatic self as well. Perhaps that was the fault of art majors, they all tend to be dramatic. 

Eiji opened a new bottle of rum from Yue's cabinet. "You know, there might be a small chance of this backfiring on me." He sniffed the liquor, blanched and poured it to his glass. 

"So you finally realize you're a little bit of an idiot." Yue waved his glass for a refill. The visits became more frequent, and Eiji telling Yue about his woes became frequent as well by effect. Yue decided it was not a conversation worth being sober and plowed over a bottle of old wine.

"I let you be dramatic when you and Sing were still pining for each other." Eiji sniffed. He downed the glass in one go and felt the burn of it slide down his throat. "Let me have this." Oh god he was starting to get dizzy. 

"This, being...." Yue snorted, words starting to slur. "A fucking mess of a plan." 

"It's a good plan." Eiji giggled. "It's a fucking good plan that's going to get me fucked." He's getting intoxicated, a little over his limit, damn. 

"Oh you are fucked alright." Yue was also giggling. "Just not the way you want it to be though." 

"Don't be an asshole and jinx it." Eiji nearly spilled his drink on his shirt. "Just because you get all the sex you want with Sing doesn't mean you get to rain on my parade." He downed another drink.

"What's that saying? Life is a pack of gummy bears. You'll never know what you'll get?" Yue's cheeks were flushed, both from laughing and from getting drunk. 

"It's chocolates. A box of chocolates." Eiji choked. He set his glass on the table. 

"It's gummy bears now. I said so." Yue insisted. "Gummy bears. Gu-mmy-bears." 

Eiji hiccupped. "It's a funny word." He blinked blearily and yawned. "Gummy bears. Gummy bears. Gummy bears? English is...weird." He leaned over Yue's shoulder. "I swore we were talking about me wanting to fuck my roommates."

"Shh. No fucking. Just gummy bears." Yue hugged Eiji and rocked him around. Eiji blinked. The front door opened and came in Sing with a confused expression upon the sight of the two of them hugging lazily and sighing 'gummy bears' at intervals. 

"Hi mooncake. You're drunk." Sing shrugged off his jacket and approached them. Eiji blinked. He was so sleepy and the world was a little hazy. 

"Babe." Yue opened his arms. Eiji peeled himself off of his best friend and watched as he threw himself around the buff man. He pressed a kiss on his lips. 

"Alright Yue, let's get you to bed." Sing carried Yue to the bedroom. 

"I can manage." Yue sighed but made no move to get out of Sing's arms. "Can you drive Eiji back to his apartment? I want you to fuck me so much. I'm in the mood." He grinned. Eiji thought Yue just wanted to rub it in his face that he was getting laid. Asshole. 

Sing chuckled. "I'll get him home, but by then you'll be asleep."

"I won't. Promise." Yue rubbed his hand over Sing's chest as he got settled. 

Again, Sing looked amused. "We'll see. Come on Eiji. I'll drive you back." 

And so that was how Eiji found himself on the front seat of their car, riding on the way back to his house. 

"Can you handle yourself?" Sing asked as Eiji got off the passenger seat. 

"I'm fine!" Eiji reassured. He then proceeded to wobble over to his apartment's lobby and stumble on the pavement.

"Right." Sing helped him up. "What were you even talking about with Yue to need getting wasted?" 

Eiji wanted to tell him about his frustrations, about how he was dumb and in love with two beautiful people who he often saw in his apartment, how he's jealous of what he and Yue had and wanted something like that as well, how his heart clenched at the thought of having something like that. He also thought about how he feared they would never reciprocate his feelings because the chances of having them both at the same time was slim and they probably weren't open to a polyamorous relationship, but most of all he wanted to tell Sing about how he wished Shorter and Ash would fuck him till kingdom come because he was drunk and horny and a little sad and sleepy, but ready for some dicking down anytime.

What he said though was: "Gummy bears." With all seriousness he could muster. Sing blinked at him in confusion and laughed. 

"Alright. Keep your secrets. Here we are anyway." Sing waited for Eiji to slot in his keys. When they opened it, Ash was on the other side, sitting on the couch and reading.

"Eiji?" Ash stood up and caught him with open arms when Eiji draped himself over the man. Ash spluttered. He looked at Sing for an explanation. They talked for a bit but Eiji wasn't listening anymore. All he cared about was the scent of Ash and all the skin he was free to touch because of his tank top. 

"Woah!" Ash jolted. Eiji pressed kisses on Ash's neck. He was sad, in love and horny. Not in that order. "E-Eiji...what are you doing?" He gave a moan as Eiji had him open mouthed kisses.

He loved that reaction. Who knew Ash was so sensitive on the neck? Eiji moved up and nibbled his ear. Ash gave another moan. 

"You're drunk." Ash managed to say. Eiji didn't really care. He just wanted to tease him. In the back of his mind, he thought about stopping. If Ash pushed him away from discomfort, he would stop. One word. But he really didn't. Ash continued to hold Eiji despite the moans he was making. 

Somehow Eiji realized Shorter was in the room, Sing having left long ago, and that fact made him want to tease both of them more. His body was heavy from exhaustion so all his movements were sloppy and he was a few minutes away from passing out, but he wanted anyway.

Ash toppled down on the couch, panting hard and face flushed. Eiji was straddling him as he writhed. Eiji could feel Ash hardening, he could feel it press against him. Ash's squirming caused his nipples to peek out of his shirt. Eiji captured them with his mouth and lapped at them sloppily, playing with them with his teeth.

"Alright, that's enough. You've tortured the poor boy enough." Shorter laughed as he pulled Eiji away, much to his dismay. Ash panted from the couch, nipple exposed, hard and wet. His hardness was obvious. Green eyes were heavy and dazed. Eiji really wanted more. 

"Let's get you to bed Eiji." Shorter murmured soothingly. "You're drunk and don't know what you're doing." Eiji wanted to snort at that, but he was too tired to say anything back. Shorter carried him and--oh Eiji was right. Shorter could carry him without a problem and press him against the wall. Eiji moaned and struggled half-assedly against Shorter. The man simply pinned him down though so he couldn't move and tucked him under the blankets.

Ah. This man could hold him down and ravish his merry way with him if he wanted to. Eiji was glad to know. He blushed when Shorter looked him in the eye still pinning him down with this serious look.

"Stay. Sleep." Shorter stared at him. "You'll feel better in the morning. Or worse. Depends."

Eiji's eyes shut close. He could hear Shorter and Ash talking. Ash set a glass of water on his bedside table and some medicine for the hangover. Their voices were mellow but Eiji heard them just right.

"...you just love so much don't you?" A laugh.

"Shuddup. So what if I do." That was Ash.

"Go take care of your business."

That reply was Shorter's. Eiji was too tired to open his eyes and see their reactions. Ash didn't reply, but instead left the room without saying anything. Eiji mourned. Shorter followed soon after.

Eiji woke up with a terrible hangover. 

But at least he knew one thing. Ash was romantically interested. That made him feel a little better about the pounding headache at least.

* * *

So Eiji had gotten it down. Ash was interested in him and was down for some steamy action while Shorter might be interested in getting laid at least. Still nothing about the possibility of sharing. 

Eiji thought that perhaps if he wasn't such a selfish bastard, he wouldn't have this problem. But as it was, Eiji wanted them both. The first few days upon his realization was nothing but painful agony about thinking how he needed to choose between them. He's later reconciled that fact though. This was what he wanted so he would at least try. 

And thus the teasing continued. Their reactions were in fact, obvious. They weren't even hiding it as they thought they did and Eiji just had the half mind to not pounce on them and be done with it then and there, if he didn't have enough self-control and the fear of ruining all of their relationships. He valued their friendship more than getting laid, so there's that. 

Oh but he wouldn't lie if the teasing game hadn't gotten him so horny as well. And he also wouldn't deny that he was actually having fun. He was an exhibitionist after all. He loved the power of having someone want him so much to be clouded with arousal. He relished in it. And for every lustful looks he got from them burned his arousal more. He's seen them, those hard cocks that strained against the fabric of their pants which he feigned obliviousness to. He could feel their stiffness and size, rubbing against him though he acted like he didn't notice. He could smell the cum in their shower where they had just gotten off. He could hear their choked up moans when he does something naughty.

Oh he knew his effect on them, but unwittingly he's also managed to tease himself as well. With every skimpy clothes, accidental touches, massages, lewd behavior and lingering stares, Eiji was also keeping himself from what he really wanted.

He was unsatisfied with his own hand, and sometimes not even the array of toys could satiate him. Yes, he owned an array of toys and it amused him that his roommates thought of him as innocent when he's riding a dildo every day until it pounded into his prostate and he was cumming so hard, he was already shaking, just to get that need off him. 

That was the benefit of waking up early he supposed. Ash was known to sleep till past noon if you let him, Shorter was also hopeless in the mornings, barely functional especially when he's too tired. So Eiji took this as his chance to blow off some steam. 

He fantasized a lot, the frustration was too great. He had been doing it outside his room, getting even bolder as the days passed. 

At first he was playing safe and was only getting off on the couch, stroking his cock out where anyone could wake up and see him if they went out. But he could cover up no problem should that happen.

Soon enough he was getting himself undressed one garment at a time. First his shirt, then his pants, until soon he was riding himself into completion while fully naked, exposed. He wanted someone to see him. Maybe Ash had spent the whole night awake until it was morning, and he goes out to the bathroom and sees him, flushed and getting fucked open by his toy.

Eiji moaned at that idea. It could also be Shorter on his way for a glass of water as Eiji bent himself over the kitchen counter, nothing but his apron on while he slicked himself open, pushing in his fingers, too aroused and lost in pleasure to notice. 

Perhaps it could be both.

Maybe they'd stand in there in shock, and they'd palm their slowly hardening lengths as Eiji moaned. Maybe while Eiji was lost in pleasure he would call out their names and then that would snap their control and they'd finally, finally, fuck him, not caring about the fact that he was splayed out on the dining table. 

Shorter would press him on the cool polished wood so that his ass was out and facing them. Maybe Ash would part his cheeks and tease his rim with his tongue, licking it and thrusting the wet thing into his hole, and Eiji would squirm against Shorter's grip. Shorter would shove his cock into Eiji's mouth having climbed the table, kneeling on it. 

Eiji would then moan as Ash thrusted his dick into his ass. One from the back, one from the front. Both of them using him. Shorter would call him a slut, Ash would complain about how much of a tease he was. And then they'd thrust into him as rough as they could. He'll be their sex doll, filling him with their cum. 

Eiji spilled himself when he thought of this, suddenly back to reality. He was back in an empty room, nothing but his toys and him. He'll pant through the haze of his orgasm, but still longing for that feeling of being filled. 

He cleaned up his mess and started the day before anybody else woke up. Then he'll act normal when Shorter wakes up and greets him, followed by a reluctant Ash. None of them with a clue of what had just occurred. 

Eiji's face burned. 

Indeed. They had no idea at all.

-

"Eiji, good morning." Ash groaned, dragging his feet through the floor. He was sleepy, barely awake. "Early as always."

Eiji bit his lip, not sure if he could manage a conversation right now. "And you're miraculously up before Shorter." He did not anticipate Ash waking up early, then again Eiji started a little late on his game, not that it required much exhibitionism at the moment. In fact having an audience made it all the more fun and exciting.

Ash waved him off. "Got a class today. I need to go early." He pulled a carton of milk and drank straight from it, much to Eiji's irritation though he couldn't even muster the strength to tell him off. He kept his breaths even. 

"Is that so?" Eiji closed his eyes. The vibrations inside of him was driving him crazy. A plug was deep in his rim, buzzing and playing with his hole. It sparked up pleasure into Eiji at every movement. The fact that Ash had no idea made it so much better. "I'm--ah making breakfast. Want some?" 

Eiji's breaths were shallow and harsh, and he was half tempted to grind against the counter for release. His fist clenched. He hid his arousal from Ash's eyes.

"Yeah sure." Ash squinted at him. "You okay? You look a little red." 

Eiji tensed. "A-am I?" He was so turned on and so nervous about getting discovered.

"Yeah." Ash padded in front of Eiji until he was towering over him. Eiji pressed himself against the counter, hoping Ash wouldn't look down as he grasped at the counter for support. Ash never left his stare from Eiji's face. That didn't help Eiji, nor did it help the buzzing inside him which was brushing his insides just the right way. 

"Do you have a fever?" Ash set his hand in Eiji's forehead, he leaned beside him. "You're a little hot." Eiji jolted at the touch, it was warm and tender. 

"No. I'm good." Eiji laughed anxiously. "It's probably the heat. It's a little humid." He shuffled in his place. The toy brushed his sweet spot nicely and Eiji bit his tongue before he could let out a loud moan. 

"Alright. I'll take a shower." Ash smiled before going off to the bathroom. Shorter had just gotten out of his room, a bright smile on his face.

"Smells delicious. What's cooking good-looking?" Shorter laughed. "Need help?" He peered over Eiji's shoulder and rested his hand on the small of his back, a little too high but just close enough to nearly touch his ass. 

"It's just eggs and sausages." Eiji chuckled breathlessly. "Just pour the coffee please." Hand. The hand was so big and rough. Eiji stopped himself from rubbing his ass against it. Thankfully Shorter pulled away. 

"I'll set the table too." Shorter offered. 

"Please do--mhm." Eiji blinked. "I'll get the toast." Eiji set them on the plate with trembling hands. 

"Are you not feeling well? You're shaking." Shorter gave him that look of concern. Eiji was a bit guilty. He was totally fine, just sexually frustrated if that counted. 

"I might be a little tired. It's fine." Eiji smiled through the pleasure and agony of his building orgasm. He pressed his lips a little tighter. 

"Maybe you should rest up." Shorter placed a hand on his shoulder. Eiji felt the touch burn his skin and he jolted. He let out a high pitched squeak. Shorter's eyes widened. 

"Um sorry." Eiji straightened himself. Oh god he was that sensitive. "I think I'll drink some meds after breakfast. Go on. Sit. I'll get the butter and jam."

"No you should sit. I'll get it." Shorter stepped aside. Eiji rushed to his seat, hopefully he'll be able to hide his aching problem. Ash just got out of the shower, refreshed and absolutely relaxed. 

"Breakfast. That's nice." Ash sat across Eiji, picking up his toast and spreading butter on top of it which Shorter placed on the table before getting on his respective seat. The two of them chattered about something mundane, but Eiji just couldn't keep up. The plug had plunged deeper with this position and he was about to lose it. He's squirming in his seat, trying hard not to cum just yet. 

He's overly sensitive, his nipples were poking out of his shirt, rubbing against them. If he looked at either of Ash or Shorter, he'll find them occasionally staring at his hard nubs discreetly. Their eyes would dart away as fast as they can, as if Eiji hadn't noticed at all. He groaned into his toast. Fucking hell. He's not gonna last long if they gave him such intense stares.

"Hey Eiji, are you sure you shouldn't stay home and rest?" Ash frowned. "You're shivering." 

"Yeah dude. You don't look fine at all." Shorter tilted his head. "I'll call your studio and tell them you're sick.

"I'm okay." Eiji grinned, but he felt like it looked more of a grimace. He pushed himself up to stand. "I think I'll just take a bath. I think I'll feel better--nghh." 

His feet quivered as he could feel that last nail on the coffin when his vibrator brushed perfect against his prostate. His eyes rolled back and he lost his footing as he came in his pants untouched. Thank god he decided to wear black boxers today. He felt something hard on his back, something firm which caught his fall.

"Oy. You're not okay." It was Ash who grasped at his shoulders. His voice rumbled against his ear. Eiji could feel the vibrations of his chest. The soothing voice of Ash along with his gentles strokes on his shoulder was making his overstimulated body weaker.

"Eiji, darling, you should rest. We'll do the cleaning okay? Don't worry about it." Shorter ruffled his hair. Eiji whimpered at their touch. 

"A-alright. But I think--I think I'll take a shower first." Eiji felt like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. His body was too lax from the orgasm. He barely managed to get to the safety of bathroom. In the slick tiles of the shower, Eiji scrabbled for purchase as he pulled the toy out of his abused rim. He shivered at the loss, his gaping hole felt empty. 

He was so satisfied, and also so in need. It felt so good to cum in front of them without their knowledge, but Eiji wanted so much more.

-

"I should confess, shouldn't I?" Eiji swirled the red liquid on the glass in contemplation. 

"This is a wine tasting Eiji, not a place for your whining." Yue walked next to Eiji, sniffing the glass of wine on his hand. "I'm telling you all along to get it over with because I know for a fact they like you. Have you seen their faces in the pool? They look like they were about to eat you!"

Eiji knew that. But as he said, he wasn't interested in a one night stand. It's not only about the sex. He wanted a relationship and he was not risking anything until he was sure enough.

"Ash would be better at wine tasting." Eiji grumbled.

"It's my wedding. I will not have his tasteless tongue ruin it." Yue raised a brow while he slipped from his glass. He made a face. 

"I could think of a hundred things that tongue can do instead." Eiji mourned. Yue blanched. He looked like he was going to say something more when a figure came in the room. 

"Hey moon cake." Sing managed to catch up. "Sorry I'm late. Oh was the wine that bad?"

"It's fine. The wine isn't the problem. Eiji's pining is the problem." He glared at the Japanese man. "It's driving me nuts."

"Oh you too huh." Sing scratched his head. "That's...that's rough buddy." Eiji's face burned. Sing wasn't really supposed to know about it. It's weird enough that Yue knew Eiji had a thing for his, not one but two, childhood friends. He didn't need Sing who was even closer to the two to know.

"Wait what do you mean 'you too?'" Yue snapped. "Are you keeping something from me?" Sing took a step back.

"Honey..."

"Sing Soo-Ling, you better tell me--"

"Ack! Alright! Shorter's uhh not doing well in the romance department." Sing's eyes darted between Yue and Eiji's. "He's been telling me about it since last....uhh six months?"

"He has someone he's romantically interested in?" Eiji blinked. Damn, who would've thought? And six months too. He felt his chest plummet. He's a little guilty now. "Do I--er we know them?"

Sing looked panicked. "Y-yeah. You know them very well."

Eiji sighed. "It's Ash isn't it? God I knew it." He looked at Yue. "I knew those looks meant something."

"We don't know that yet." Yue snapped. "Calm down."

"Wait why is this a big deal?" Sing looked even more confused. 

"This bitch has been pining after Shorter, that's why." Yue rubbed his temples. "He's whining about it since who knows when." 

"What?!" Sing spluttered. "I thought you liked Ash? You were all over him when you got drunk."

"It's uhh complicated." Eiji laughed nervously.

"He's pining over both, you idiot." Yue looked so unamused. "Think of it as him wanting to get fucked by your two friends.”

"Yue!" Eiji cringed. He didn't need to be that crass. 

"I...what?" Sing clutched his hair. "But Shorter's pining over you." He blurted out. 

"What?" Eiji snapped his mouth shut. Shorter was pining over him? For six months? Possibly more. And Ash too apparently if what he heard was to be trusted. So what did that make them? What? 

Yue looked between them. "I'm going to sit down. Maybe order something strong to get me wasted. I'm too sober for this." He walked away. "You come with me." He pointed at Sing. "You," this time at Eiji. "Go home and get laid."

Sing looked at Eiji sheepishly. "Yeah, uhh don't tell Shorter I told you. I better make sure Yue doesn't die from alcohol poisoning."

"You're lucky we're friends Okumura! I need to bleach my mind." Yue said with a final huff. 

Eiji didn't know what to do.

* * *

So Eiji at least knew now they both liked him romantically. He often ended up staring at them. He couldn't believe it. It made sense he supposed, all those small gestures of affection, those little things they did, lingering touches and stares. It made sense. All of it in the past months.

Eiji stared at them with wonder. 

He should make a move. He should and everyone knew that, but he was still a little nervous about proposing a relationship with them. What if they didn't like each other that way? Would they still agree to be with him?

He wasn't stalling per se. He technically was busy after that one day he took the time off. (Ha. Whoever decided to cash in a sick leave for being too horny? Only Eiji. He didn't always cash them in anyway. It was fine.) But also, there was a heck ton of weddings, birthdays and events for some reason. He wasn't even able to clean his room or do the laundry. (For real this time. Last time he pulled that stunt was to fluster his roommates. It worked wonderful. He jerked off thinking about their open mouthed expressions and flushed red faces.)

Really. 

So the moment he managed to find an opportunity to go home early, he went home as soon as he could, hungry and exhausted. He only swiped a finger sandwich and a glass of wine from the wedding he attended before he had to go to the next appointment. The family who he had to take a portrait of was very nitpicky, as what rich families were, but at least they paid well. It was a miracle they finished an hour before Eiji's estimate. He tended to pad the hours when dealing with rich snobby families.

But now Eiji was home early and was ready to shower, eat and maybe get off lazily before going to bed. He's got a very nice rabbit vibrator he wanted to play with. He doesn't have the energy to do much. He could play with his roommates next time.

"I'm home." Eiji grumbled, dragging his feet inside. He remembered belatedly that Shorter and Ash were cleaning the apartment. Eiji could only hope they were done. 

They weren't anywhere. The door to their room was ajar and the noise of movement came from his room. Hopefully they were done cleaning. He was about to grab at the handle and thank them for their work when--

"Fuck!" 

That sounded like Shorter. 

"This is so wrong." Ash cried next.

Then an obscene whimper followed. "But so good." 

There was rustling and springs creaking. There were moans and grunts as well. Surely they weren't? But it also absolutely sounded like they were in a compromising situation. They couldn't possibly be having sex on his bed right?

Eiji's chest pounded. His breaths suddenly erratic. This must be a dream.

Ash murmured from the other side. The walls were thin. This was why he always muffled his moans. But perhaps Ash was too distracted. "Eiji ah!" 

"Eiji, fuck, I want to fuck you." Shorter was whining. 

At the sound of his name, Eiji's knees was about to collapse. They couldn't be jerking off while fantasizing about him in his own bed right? Both of them, on his bed, working their aching cocks furiously.

"Eiji." Ash moaned. Blood rushed to Eiji's face, the rest southbound. He could feel his cock harden in his pants. He squirmed. All traces of fatigue threw itself out the window.

Eiji's hands trembled. He didn't even notice his body moving to open the door just a little bit for him to peek inside. He can't help it. He wanted to know, he wanted to see.

"Eiji..." There it was. Shorter's face was so red. Ash right on top of him, straddling him. Fuck, were they getting off each other while fantasizing about him?! They rubbed against each other, moaning Eiji's name over and over. The desperate look and tone in their face only made Eiji's dick so hard. He was already dripping in his pants.

"Sh-shorter...?" Ash said between whimpers. His lips were red from biting. 

Shorter was dazed but he managed a breathy reply. "Yeah?" 

"Fuck me." Ash's voice was husky.

"Oh fuck." 

Eiji couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed his dick and started to pump in time with their thrusts. He didn't bother undressing. 

"You're so loose. Oh my god."

Eiji shuddered. Ash loose and ready for them. Damnit.

"You're not Eiji but we can pretend. You can imagine I'm him too." Ash continued. Eiji moaned while he listened to that. That was so hot. He should join them. He should show himself.

"This is so fucked up." Shorter trembled.

"You're hot anyway. I know you find me hot too. Come on." Ash grinded faster. Eiji sped up his strokes. He can't possibly cum this fast, but god he wanted to. 

"Ash." Shorter choked. 

"I'll blow you if you want. I want to get fucked okay? I'm so fucking horny." Ash pushed Shorter to the mattress. His face was desperate, pleading, begging. "I want this inside me." He grabbed Shorter's thick cock. Eiji bit back a moan. Ash being a whiny brat in bed was something he never knew he wanted.

Finally Shorter relented. "Ash...kiss me." 

"Shorter." Ash breathed and wasted no time in smashing his lips against Shorter's, devouring him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Ash was so skillful with his tongue, it was making Shorter buck up his hips. Eiji wanted to know how that felt. He wanted to know how his kisses felt.

Ash broke the kiss apart but a trail of saliva connected their lips together. Ash licked his red puffy lips and crawled down to Shorter’s legs. "I'm gonna start now." He gulped down the entire length. Eiji eyes rolled back. Oh god, he could only imagine how that mouth would feel in his cock. And Shorter's own hardness was so big. How on earth did Ash manage it? Eiji knew that cock would make his jaw ache.

"Fuck. So tight Ash." Shorter didn't hold back. He grasped his blond hair and fucked his throat. "Fuck. So good. So perfect. Eiji would love to see you like this. Eiji would love having you between his legs, fucking your throat open. Fuck." 

Eiji wanted to cry. He does. He really does. He wanted to fuck that throat. He also wanted to know how that massive cock could wreck his mouth. 

Ash moaned. He looked at Shorter with glassy eyes. Tears threatened to roll down Ash's red cheeks. Ash pulled away with a growl.

"Ash!" Shorter whined at the loss. He must be close to cumming. 

"My turn." Ash's voice was hoarse. Eiji's toes curled. Ash straddled Shorter once again and sheathed his cock right into his ass. He didn't even wait, he fucked himself open in a quick pace.

"I want Eiji's cock inside me." Ash threw his head back as he bounced on Shorter's lap. Eiji could see the jiggle of his white and round butt. He could see how that big red cock disappeared into Ash's red hole. "But you enjoy thinking Eiji's doing this to you too, right Shorter?" Ash laughed. "Think of pounding this monster cock into his tight pink hole?" 

Eiji rubbed faster. Yes. He loved the sound of Ash talking dirty. Yes he'd love Shorter to wreck his asshole with his huge dick. He wanted to get fucked. He wanted it so badly.

"You like that huh?" Ash grinned at him. 

"Yeah." Shorter whimpered.

"You wanna fuck him till tomorrow? Eat his ass? Your big cock would stretch him out. I almost can't even handle it." The blond mewled with such an obscene sound when the tip had properly driven into his sweet spot. 

Eiji's ass was clenching and unclenching. He could imagine how that could be him. He wanted them so much.

Shorter whimpered and grabbed Ash's waist, pounding right in time. Ash let out moans at every thrust into his prostate. He looked loving every single thing of this. He's so lost in the pleasure. Eiji then thrusted into his hand as well.

"You wanna cum?" Ash clenched his ass. Shorter saw stars. Ash stroked his cock furiously. Eiji gripped his cock tighter.

"Baby I wanna come." Shorter thrashed desperately. The bed started to creak. They could destroy his bed and Eiji would thank them.

"Cum." Ash grinned. "Cum Shorter. Spread your cum all over Eiji's bed."

Oh god were they really gonna do that? How can Eiji sleep in that bed when he knew what they did? But it was so hot. He could feel that familiar feeling bubbling inside him. His climax was on the way. Just a little more would tip him over the edge.

Shorter howled his hips stuttered into one final thrust and came all over Eiji's sheets just as Ash pulled out. The thick white, milky liquid splattered on the soft material. That did it. Eiji came at the sight of Shorter in the midst of a long orgasm. Eiji muffled his mouth and caught his load with his hand, making sure not to drip. Ash continued to stroke himself until he managed to whimper and shoot his load all over Eiji's pillow.

They were all panting. Ash collapsed next to Shorter, and Eiji closed the door as softly as he could. He took a lungful of breaths. Shorter's cum was on his bedsheets, and Ash came on his pillow. The pillow he puts his face on. God.

Eiji forced his jelly legs to move. He cleaned himself up and ran out of the apartment. He's trying to process what had happened but his mind was blank. 

Fuck.

* * *

"They did what?!" Yue spat out his tea. "Oh god that's fucked up."

Eiji shuffled in his seat, a little embarrassed. "I actually thought it was a little hot." He let out a nervous laugh. 

"Of course you would. You're just as kinky as them. I would have filed a restraining order." Yue moaned. "You know what? I think all three of you actually fit each other. I can't imagine being that..." He groaned once again in lieu of finishing that statement.

"Yes but here's the thing," Eiji started.

"Oh god." Yue rubbed his temples. 

"They uhh...they've been...well." Eiji scratched his cheek. "They've been pretty distant lately." 

Yut-Lung's expression sobered up. "Distant?"

"Yeah they're avoiding me I think? They're spending more time together but they make up weird excuses to stay away from me." Eiji remembered their expressions. The way they seem to refuse to touch him, to look at him. But both of them continued to fuck each other and they continued to say Eiji's name while they were at it. "Yue, maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I teased them too much after all? What if they don't really want me?"

Yue started at him, a look of disbelief in his face. He looked like he wanted to yell at him, but instead he took a deep breath and sighed. "Look Eiji, you're my friend and everything but seriously just talk to them."

"I don't want to--"

"I know you're afraid deep down." Yut-Lung cut in before Eiji could go on a depreciative speech, or some other excuse. "You're afraid of confrontation. You've always been. But you know what? All of it would be solved if you just take a leap of faith."

Eiji didn't want to be called out. But he knew deep down it was true. He's afraid. All that playing, all that teasing, it's only because he didn't really want to confront anyone. Being wanted, to be looked with so much desire, it gave Eiji a sense of power as much as it gave pleasure.

"You're right." Eiji nodded distractedly. "I should do that." He murmured mostly to himself. "I'll do it tonight. I'll get them together and I'll tell them after dinner."

"That's my boy." Yue smiled. "And if I know, they're probably just guilty." 

"Thanks Yue."

"Anytime." Yue smirked. "You helped me with Sing. What kind of a friend am I if I won't be here with you despite how peculiar your taste in romance is." 

Eiji prepared himself for the night. He'd tell them. He'd tell them for sure.

* * *

He did not tell them.

"It happened so fast! One moment I asked Ash to eat dinner with me, then next thing I knew, Shorter arrived and pulled him away!" Eiji screamed at the phone, he was pacing the floor while Yue asked him about the status of his plan to finally get laid. 

"Eiji. You need to do it now, because I know if you'll put it off again, you'll always be putting it off in the future. Please I'm begging you, you're going to drive me crazy, and if you won't do it for me, then do it for yourself." Yue's voice was exasperated from the other side of the line. He's probably getting drunk, or he's in bed with Sing, and the man heard all of Eiji's embarrassing whimpering.

Probably the latter. Eiji could hear murmurs of Chinese spoken from the background. 

"You're right." Eiji sighed. 

"I know. I'm always right." Yue urged. "Wait up for them and make sure you'll say it. Seduce them if you need to. Just get it done."

Eiji perked up at the idea. He could do that. He's been doing that all this time. It'll be wonderful to finally get what he wanted after all these months of teasing them and himself. 

"But I think I've ran out of tricks by now." Eiji groaned. It had to be the most erotic one, the most sinful thing up to date that they just couldn't resist him anymore. It had to be grand.

"Oh you dramatic gay bastard." Yue sighed. "Wait, didn't I give you a silk robe? The pink one from when you moved out. You liked it and I said you can take it with you." 

Eiji remembered. He immediately ran to his closet and found it at the bottom. The material was soft to his skin, the color complimented him as well. It was perfect.

“Yue, you are a godsend.” He murmured with excitement.

“Good, don’t ever call me again until you get laid.” He snapped before putting the call down. Typical Yue. But it doesn’t matter, Eiji was giddy about the whole ordeal. He knew exactly what he was going o do.

He started to strip off his clothes. Shirt, pants, underwear all gone. He stared at his body through the mirror. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t as good as it was before while he still competed nationally. He abs and muscle definition were fading, slowly replaced by softness as what retired athlete’s bodies usually do. But it still looked appealing, in Eiji’s opinion.

He stared at his member, slowly getting hard at the thought of doing this. He felt so naughty, so dirty for doing this. He slipped on the robe, the material was so light and feathery, and it was almost like he wasn’t wearing anything. Oh the cloth rubbed almost teasingly against his member and nipples too. Eiji’s breath hitched.

He couldn’t help it. He started kneading his nipples through the pink cloth, pinching and toying at them till he felt his cock harden, precum dripping. He thought about Ash doing this to him. Or Shorter. Maybe both of them. He laid on his bed, squirming on the sheets, squeezing his thighs as he imagined what more they can do.

And they’ll probably do it tonight.

If everything went right.

He should be ready to take them both just in case. 

So Eiji scrambled to fins the lube and the bullet vibrator from his desk drawer. He drizzled an ample amount of lube on his fingers and started on his hole. It twitched at his prodding, the burn was so pleasant, Eiji whimpered as he added a second one.

Would it feel so much better if Ash or Shorter would do this instead? Would their cocks stretch him pleasantly, wrecking him into half?

The thought made Eiji groan. He humped his mattress for friction while he grinded back against his fingers. And when he deemed it loose enough, he turned on the vibrator. It came alive with a loud buzz. It had a remote with different settings and he was looking forward in playing with all of them. First he circled it around his dusky nipples until they perked up from abuse. Eiji was writhing, moaning out Ash and Shorter’s name, imagining them taking one in their mouth and nibbling at it, pulling at the pink flesh.

“F-fuck!”

When the stimulation became too much to handle, he switched his position. Panting, Eiji lubed up the buzzing toy and traced it around his rim for a tease. Then he shoved it in his hole, pressing it against his prostate. Eiji saw stars at every thrust. But he wasn’t planning on cumming yet. He refused to cum unless it was by Shorter or Ash.

So he toyed at himself in a more languid pace. He set the vibe to the lowest buzz, and fantasized. The thoughts of Shorter jerking off in front of him, Ash maybe on top of him as well. They did it here, on this very bed. They had sex on Eiji’s sheets, moaning his name and each other’s name.

He wondered if they had done it again somewhere.

How much had he missed? He wondered if Ash had ever fucked Shorter, or if Shorter ever ate Ash’s ass. Did that tongue ever licked Ash in there? Did Ash ever screamed in ecstasy as Shorter teased him? Or perhaps he took Shorter’s dick too while they played with each other.

Eiji set the buzzing in a more intense level, as the fantasy played out. Maybe he would let the two of the do it in front of him while he jerked off to the sight of the playing with each other. God that would be wonderful. Eiji would be begging them to let him join, or he’d let them beg him to touch them.

“Nghhh.” Eiji thrashed. He could feel something tighten up inside him. He’s close to cumming, but he won’t he can’t. He had to be a little patient. So he edged himself, and he continued fantasizing. He continued the game, ragged breaths and a throbbing chest.

Thankfully he heard the front door open together with the jiggling of keys. That meant they were back. Eiji lowered the vibe’s intensity, slowly getting up his wobbly legs to press an ear on the door with as little sound as possible.

“Eiji, are you awake?” That’s was Shorter.

“He’s probably asleep already.” Ash’s muffled voice came through. There were footsteps, and then a door opening and closing shut. Eiji had to work now.

He fixed himself so that he wouldn’t look like a cat in heat. He need to look a little presentable. He stared at the mirror. God, he was wrecked. He looked so aroused and horny. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess. He was sweaty too, lips covered with drool.

At the very least he fixed his lips with a lip balm. He also tried to do something about his hair which was pretty hopeless at this point. The fluffy strands looked like a bird’s nest. But maybe he can play it off as just woken up.

He took a deep breath. This was it. He walked out of his room and steeled himself before knocking at Shorter and Ash’s door. He could feel the slick dripping down his legs.

Before he could call them though, he heard interesting sounds from the other side of the room.

"E-Eiji ah!" Ash mewled. "Eiji. I want you."

"Nghh, Eiji." Shorter groaned. "Eiji, Ash." It was loud enough to pass through the wall. Eiji wasn't someone who stayed up late, but if this was what they did every night, then maybe he was missing out. Ash was stifling his moans to no avail.

His dick grew even harder at the moans and groans, and the telltale slick noises.

"Shorter," he whispered. "I'm so close."

"Me too."

Fuck. Eiji wasn't gonna let them have all the fun.

He knocked on the wood loudly.

There was shuffling on the other side.

"E-Eiji?" Ash asked. More shuffling. 

"Hey uhh I think we need to talk. Can I come in?" Silence. Now Eiji felt just a little unsure.

"N-now isn't the right time I think." Ash said between gritted teeth. Of course it wasn't, they were jerking themselves off. Eiji wanted to laugh.

"Can it wait tomorrow?" Shorter added. "We promise we'll talk tomorrow."

Now Eiji didn't want to overthinking. But there's a small part of him wondering if they don't actually like him, that self doubting part that second guessed himself.

But this was him taking a leap of chance before he lost nerves. 

"... Alright." Eiji finally replied, making his voice vulnerable. "I just...we haven't been.... never mind." He trailed away. Play it safe but play it wise. He sniffled. 

"Eiji?! Are you crying?" Ash spluttered.

"I just--did I do something wrong? You've been so distant lately. Like you're both avoiding me? If I did, maybe you can tell me so that I can apologize and do something about it?" Eiji's voice trembled. The words were truthful, but his voice was the right bait to get them to open up. 

3, 2, 1....

"No!" Shorter exclaimed. The swung the door fast. "You did nothing wrong! You're perfectly--oh umm."

The reaction he got from him was exactly what Eiji was aiming for. Wide eyed, flushed, aroused.

Eiji knew how he looked. Ash could see him too with door ajar. Eiji ramped up the stakes and moved a bit so his sleeve slipped off his shoulder, allowing more access to the skin of his chest, neck and collar. His nipples were perked up and pink, waiting to be teased.

One Eiji didn't expect though was to find them still stark naked. 

"Umm." Eiji bit his lip, eyes wide. It was different seeing that big monstrosity up close. Shorter was big. He was really really big. Around eight inches easily. Eiji wanted that inside him. He could feel himself clench the vibrator inside him. 

"Oh." Ash was finally realizing that they were actually still very very naked. 

Eiji looked between Ash and Shorter. He had to choices. He could play it cool, or he could toy with them some more.

"Eiji--"

"We can explain--"

He chose to play with them after all. 

"Were you masturbating?" Eiji blurted out, willing his face to look scandalized and innocent. 

Both their faces looked so guilty. It made Eiji want to tease them more. They looked like school boys caught from mischief, red in the face and embarrassed.

"Eiji..." Shorter trailed away, unsure of what to say. 

"Well?" Eiji pressed on.

"Yeah." Ash confessed. "We were." 

Eiji licked his lips. God how dirty of them. He loved it. Now for the moment of truth. 

"Go on." He said. "Don't let me interrupt you."

"W-what?" Shorter choked. 

Eiji smiled.

"I said," he crooned as he walked forward and into Shorter's space. Shorter stepped back until he was inside their room. He 'accidentally' slipped off the sleeves from his shoulders so that all of his chest was exposed and he was looking at them intensely. "Don't let me stop you. Go on." He commanded with the most sultry voice he could muster. This was it.

His heart was pounding at every second. God he was so turned on. He was already leaking.

Ash swallowed hard. "Are you gonna watch?"

Eiji tilted his head, playing innocent and also trying to look seductive at the same time. "Problem?"

Ash and Shorter stared at each other. They didn't know what to do. They look nervous, but their bodies weren't so conflicted. 

"I didn't think this was really gonna happen." Shorter muttered under his breath.

"Have you thought of this happening before Shorter?" Eiji gave him a look, lips twitched up in amusement. He eyed him up and down, raking his whole delicious body. Shorter's dick twitched with interest. Beautiful. "I say you had, given how you just got bigger. You and Ash probably had."

More panting. More heavy breathing. Eiji had all the power in the room and he was drunk in it. 

"Come on." Eiji walked closer. "Have you gotten off to the thought of me?" His expression was predatory. His voice dropped an octave. This was it. After months and months, this was finally it. 

Ash whimpered. Eiji drank that in too.

"I have news for you boys." Eiji ran a hand through his chest languidly. Fingers played with the trail down, and finally his hand reached the ribbon on his waist. He pulled at it slowly until the silk robe parted to reveal his own naked body, cock erect and leaking. 

Ash and Shorter looked so parched, so hungry. Their devouring eyes gave Eiji goosebumps. The full brunt of their lust was so intense.

Eiji smiled at them with a soft moan. "I've been thinking of you guys too." He confessed to them, all bare and naked for them to see. The proof was before themto behold.

"Oh." Shorter pressed a hand on his lips, letting the words sink in. 

"Uh huh." Eiji sat on Ash's bed, legs apart where his beautiful cock was standing in attention for all of them to see. "I know you've done some naughty things. You've been giving me a lot of mixed signals you know? But both of you fucking in my bed was something."

"You knew?" Ash spluttered. He looked so embarrassed. How adorable. Shorter too looked nervous.

"You were pretty loud. You didn't notice me come in. Both of you were moaning my name. You've put on a good show." Eiji remembered the sight. He remembered the feeling of arousal and surprise, heat spreading in his gut. "I got off that night knowing Ash had Shorter's dick inside him on my bed. I'm glad to know that it is indeed big as Ash said."

Shorter choked. Ash whimpered.

Eiji played with his skin a little, trailing over his chest and stomach. He lowers his eyes. "And then you guys became distant so I wondered if that was a fluke. Yet you continued fucking each other. The walls are very thin. I could hear it. All of it." He explained. He fluttered his eyes coquettishly. "But this pretty much resolves everything doesn't it?"

They were speechless. He took this his cue to continue. 

"I want both of you." Eiji moaned with all sin rolled in one sound. "I want both of you, and now I need to ask, do you both want me too?" He begged them. He was already offering his body to them in a silver platter. All they had to do now was take him. He asked again. "Do you?"

"Y-yes." Ash finally managed to say. "I want you. So much. We want you." That sounded more like a whine. 

"Yes. Please Eiji. We've wanted you for months." Shorter also chimed in, begging and pleading him. "Oh god, I want you so badly."

Those were all Eiji needed. That was all he wanted to hear all these years.

"Good boys." He cooed, already getting excited. "Now let's have fun. Show me how you get each other off." He spread his legs wider. "You boys have been having fun without me. I think it's my right to see what I missed."

The two of them looked nervous while also heavily being aroused. There's a little conflict there, Ash gulped but Shorter managed to coax Ash back into his lap. They were back on their previous position. Eiji took all of this intensely.

Ash was grinding on Shorter's dick and Shorter continued played with his nipples. They started a steady rhythm. Eiji licked his lips. It was only starting, but Eiji was already so sensitive. He felt like he could explode just from this.

"Talk dirty to him Shorter." Eiji instructed. It took them awhile to comply, but they did soon enough. 

"Fuck. Your ass is so perfect. You're sliding against me so well. I wanna fuck your tight little asshole. Baby. I want you." Shorter murmured to Ash's ear. The blond shivered at the praises. Fuck that was so hot.

Eiji started to stroke at his already hard member. He needed to touch himself or else he was going to die. "Tell Ash that I like it."

Because he does. He absolutely does. 

"Eiji's gonna love having you against him. He's so hard looking at you, at us." Ash moaned at this. Eiji moaned too. Every word from Shorter's lips was making him curl his toes. His babbling came faster, unhinged. "He's stroking his thick cock at the sight of you. Oh god you're so perfect. He's so perfect. I think I'm gonna--" 

Shorter's body suddenly shook and spasmed. He howled loudly. Did he just cum? 

He did. Oh god. That was so hot. But he wanted to mess with Shorter a bit so Eiji clicked his tongue. "Did I tell you to cum Shorter?"

Shorter was still panting, his forehead pressed against the crook of Ash's neck. His dark eyes were unfocused and blissed out while he watched Eiji. "N-no." He whimpered. He was catching his breath.

"That's right." Eiji sighed. "I'm going to have to punish you." He gazed at the other man. "Ash," Eiji called. "Come here." He said sweetly. "I want to play with you."

Ash's legs shook while he tried to sit at the spot Eiji patted. 

"This is what we're going to do." Eiji straddled Ash so that he was exactly how they were when Ash was with Shorter. Eiji bit his lips with anticipation. "I'm going to get fucked by Ash and you're going to watch but you can't touch yourself at all, otherwise you don't get to touch me." Eiji warned. How he was able to take command at this state of him was a mystery, but every time he gave orders, a jolt of pleasure simmered in his chest. He was not stopping now. 

Not that they looked like they wanted him to stop either. 

Shorter groaned. Ash tightened his grip on Eiji. His breath hitched at Eiji's commanding voice. 

"Think you can do that?"

Shorter silently nodded, obviously trying his best to keep his hand off himself. He couldn't even talk anymore from being so hard and turned on. Poor guy. Eiji had no mercy. It was pay back for being horny all the time too. 

"Good." Eiji wriggled his butt into Ash's hard dick. Ash's dick wasn't as big as Shorter. But it was still thick and pink. Longer than Eiji's and absolutely mouthwatering. 

Ash finally grasped his ass, kneading it apart. His breath then hitched when he saw the surprise waiting for him.

"Eiji... this is..."

"Like what you see?" Eiji turned to look at Ash, taking in the aroused expression. "I wanted to be loose enough for you guys." He continued, loving the face Ash was making. 

"Fuck." 

"Pull it out." Eiji said. He was now on all fours. The feeling of the vibe being pulled out made Eiji moan. It was teasing the walls of his rim. It made him shudder. 

"I'm going in." Ash warned. Eiji replied by wriggling his butt, encouraging him to do it quicker. He was focused on Shorter who was humping the air desperately, needing someone to touch him. His face was so are wrecked. Did he even know what he was doing? Or was his senses already taken by pure lust?

He couldn't comment on it though, because Ash was lining up the head of his cock into Eiji's rim, the burn of penetration made him shut his eyes. 

Eiji whimpered. "Good?" He asked Ash when he bottomed out. Eiji felt full. No toy or fingers can compare to the actual throbbing thing. He loved it. He loved being filled. 

"Very." Ash gasped on his ear. He was inside Eiji, he was fully sheathed inside him. He was melting. "Very good." He rocked his hips and thrusted inside.

"Tell Shorter how good it feels inside me." Eiji thrusted back. He was riding Ash in reverse, every pound hits his sensitive spots, every time he fully thrusted, Eiji arched his back and let's pleasured moans out.

It must be really good because Ash babbled whatever praise his sex addled mind could think of. "So good. So tight. So fucking tight ngh." Ash said upon each thrust. "A-ah I wanna melt hah. I wanna fuck this ass till he cums. Eiji feels so wet. He's perfect. Taking me in so well. His rim is sucking me in like a greedy ngh, slut." He rolled his hips faster. 

"Nghh!"

Eiji was seeing starts. Ash found his prostate and it was getting nailed, and yet he needed to focus. He stared at Shorter who cried out in desperation. His cock was so hard, the vein on the side was so prominent. It was red and oozing precum. Eiji then decided he wanted that too.

"Shorter oh mhmmm yeah." Eiji sighed. His sweet spots were perfectly hit repeatedly in that angle. "Oh Shorter. I wish you were the one fucking me." He said as lewdly as possible. Pinpricks of tears gathered at Shorter's eyes. Eiji did not stop. "It feels so good." He moaned. "But I want your big cock inside of me."

Eiji was barely holding on from Ash's thrusts. Eiji was about to go crazy. Fuck. Fuck!

"Shorter!" He cried out. "Ash! You feel so good!" His toes curled from all the stimulation. Ash bent over and pulled Eiji into a kiss. The angle was awkward, but Ash was slipping a tongue and kissing him so expertly, it was making Eiji melt. 

"Eiji...Ash..." Shorter fisted the sheets. "Please! Touch me!" He moaned. “I want to cum!”

Eiji finally laughed at Shorter's wrecked state. His cock was an angry shade of red, oozing. He decided that was enough afterall. "Come here and fuck me." He called out the man from his suffering, who all but scrambled towards them.

Ash pulled away, understanding what Eiji wanted. Eiji grasped Shorter's neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss. Then he wasted no time in sinking inside Shorter's dick. He's waited long enough for this cock. 

"Oh you're so big. I feel like I'm getting ripped." Eiji chuckled. He really was hung. It was almost harder to sink in completely, very different from Ash's. Shorter groaned at his words and started kissing every exposed skin he could find. "Ash--"

Ash immediately stood in attention. Eiji could get used to this. 

"Suck me off and touch yourself into your climax later." Eiji ordered. "Right now you can do what you want with my body since you've been really obedient. Help yourself with a treat."

Ash looked like he just saw god. He pulled Eiji in a deep kiss the trailed kisses down his neck. This and Shorter's pounding. He's probably not going to last long, Eiji thought.

"Hah! Oh fuck!" 

Ash played with his nipples by nibbling them. He fondled them, kneaded, pulled at them, lapped on those hard nubs. Swirling his tongue. Every touch got Eiji writhing. He cried at the sensations.

He really wasn't going to last longer at this rate. Ash continued down to Eiji's groin where his sensitive hardness waited. Ash swallowed it down, encasing it in right wet hear. Eiji arched his back.

"Ah fuck yes." Eiji sighed. He started to mumble in Japanese. English and his own tongue mixing up into the purest form of praise. "Good boys. You're such good boys." 

This was too much already. 

Shorter preened with the praise and picked up pace, abusing his prostate again and again. Ash bobbed his head faster and grabbed his cock, tugging at it with the rhythm. It was too much. Eiji ripped his head back.

It was all too much.

"I'm gonna cum!" Eiji fucked Ash's face. Ash tightened up with anticipation while something in his chest and gut tightened. He could feel his release coming. It was boiling within him. This was it.

Ash didn't pull away and Shorter never stopped. God. They were killing Eiji. 

"Yeah baby cum for us." Shorter whispered with encouragement, his voice husky against his ear. "Eiji baby, cum."

That was what tipped him to the edge.

In no time, Eiji trembled and arched his back. He let out a cry as Ash swallowed down every single drop of his cum. Eiji’s face was open mouthed, red and absolutely pleased.

He came. And he came. And the coil with him unraveled where his release shot out of his cock.

Eiji panted and rested his head on Shorter's shoulder when he was done. Be was overwhelmed and overstimulated, but this was far from over. "Don't stop." Eiji grabbed at Ash's dick, squeezing it and jacking it off in time to Shorter's thrusts. "Don't stop till you all finish."

They both chased their own orgasms. Shorter's muscles tightened. Ash was also thrusting against Eiji's hands non-stop. 

Suddenly Ash spilled all over Eiji's hands. He cried out in pleasure, groaning at the intense release of his load. 

Some of his spunk stained the silk of Eiji's night gown, some spilled to his lap, some managed to splatter on his face. Ash heaved and was boneless, satisfied.

Then not long after Shorter followed. Eiji's hole felt the warm wetness filling him, until they leaked out of his ass to his gown. It was stained now with their cum. They marked it, marked him as theirs. Eiji loved it.

Shorter slumped on the mattress, taking Eiji with him. Ash followed suit. 

After a long time spent in silence just catching their breaths and basking in the hazy post orgasm feeling of lightness, Shorter slowly pulled out his softening cock. They were messy, sticky, and in need of a shower. But it was so warm, and Shorter and Ash had their arms wrapped around him where he was sandwiches between the two naked bodies of his lovers.

Eiji finally mustered himself to move at some point. He pecked Ash’s lips and then Shorter’s, a lazy and stupid smile. He got what he wanted and all of it was so worth it. 

“I love you guys.” he confessed. He didn't care that he was in post orgasmic haze and that he was rambling what was sincerely in his heart. He loved them. And he wanted them both.

Ash chuckled. He pressed a kiss on Eiji’s forehead and then he pecked on Shorter’s cheek. There was no doubt then. No doubt at all.

Shorter sighed before gathering all of them in his arms. “We love you too.”

With that, Eiji smiled giddily and fell asleep. They'll talk later. For now, it was warmth and happy feelings.

* * *

"Congratulations." Yue said while they were at the reception. He was drinking wine as he approached Eiji on their table. 

"I should be congratulating you! Mr. Soo-Ling." Eiji laughed giddily. It was only in character of him to have found a way to get rid of the his last name permanently the moment he married Sing. 

"Yo Mrs. Sing!" Shorter whistled from beside Eiji, and Ash simply gave a simple nod and a raise of his glass in acknowledgement. 

"It's your wedding day. How does it feel to be a married man?" Eiji grinned. 

Yue snorted, playing it off cool. But the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his excitement. "I feel fucking fantastic. And just like how you are finally getting fucked by, not one, but two of my two childhood friends at the same time apparently, it's all so surreal."

Ash choked from his wine. Shorter spluttered. 

"What?" Ash grabbed a table napkin and patted it on his face. 

"You--" Shorter sucked a breath.

"Yue." Eiji muttered, face tinged pink with embarrassment. 

"You can't expect me to not pay you back a little after literal months of having to hear about your thirst for Wong's cock, or how you want to suck off Callenreese. You just can't expect me to be that kind darling." Yue laughed. Every word had the three of them awkwardly groaning. 

"Glad to know we weren't the only one suffering." Shorter mumbled. 

"Honey, your suffering was by design by none other than your boyfriend here, and by extension mine." Yue looked at Shorter with an unimpressed look. "Your boyfriend here happened to be a really kinky bitch. What are you supposed to do?"

"Don't you have some hosting to do? Entertain and talk to some guests?" Ash grumbled while he poured himself another glass of wine.

Yue sniffed. "As a matter of fact I do." He turned and walked away. "I'm begging you though, if you're planning to do something dirty in my wedding, just please, please don't get caught. Capiche?"

Eiji moaned at Yue. Well, he supposed he had this coming. It didn't matter though. He was with his lovers, and that was good enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I wanted the range of being able to write something so horny it gets ridiculous 😂 I'm really just having fun here and it's such a shitty week so here we are. Don't come at me
> 
> Also poor Yue. I too, would get drunk if my bestfriend kept on talking about wanting to bang two of my childhood friends

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you got to the end. I see you, you kinky bitch hahahaha  
> okay but i just love kinky Eiji. We need more and if I have to write every fic about it in this fandom then so be it


End file.
